The Second Star
by StarWest45
Summary: AU! Pre-OtoP What would it be like to live in the shadow of the Boy Who Lived? Holly Potter must come to terms with her place in the world amid war, romance, and Quidditch, and try to keep her brother from getting himself killed at the same time...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All of the stuff in this fic is based on is JKR's work. Holly is mine, but that's it. Enjoy!  
  
Prologue  
  
It's the second star to the right and straight on 'til morning.- Peter Pan  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
August 30, 1981, 10:23 p.m.  
  
"James it's too soon!" cried Lily Potter. "She's not due until Halloween!"  
  
"Well it looks like we'll have another summer baby, Lils," the raven-haired wizard said smiling at his wife. "Try not to worry, Love. This is the best Muggle hospital. And Muggles are better with infant care."  
  
Lily looked around the stark white hospital room. With James holding her hand tightly, she could almost believe it would be alright. Lily had been studying medical practices of both wizards and Muggles since before she graduated Hogwarts. She knew better than anyone the great advancements Muggles were rapidly making. It was one of the reasons she insisted Harry be born in a Muggle hospital a year ago, and why she held to that decision with her second child. But the baby wasn't due for another two months! And where was the damn doctor?  
  
"Sirius and Alice are with Harry?" Lily asked trying to ignore her rising panic.  
  
"They're in the waiting room," James said. "Sirius says Harry is excited about meeting his new little sister. I think Sirius is more excited to be a godfather again. Alice brought little Neville too."  
  
"What about Remus and Peter? Are they coming?"  
  
"Full moon, Lils," James said with a said smile. Remus couldn't be there because he was a werewolf, the same reason he wasn't the new baby's godfather. They assumed Peter would be with Remus since no one else could be. Lily had refused to make Peter her daughter's godfather. She had argued that at least Sirius understood girls a bit. Peter was clueless around babies, let alone a baby girl.  
  
Suddenly another contraction hit and Lily closed her eyes against the pain. Tears ran down her face. "I wish my mum were here."  
  
I wish my mum were here, James thought. "It'll be alright, Love. Breath. Just breath."  
  
*** "Breath Sirius, just breath," Alice Longbottom said smiling at her old friend.  
  
"Damn it Al! Tell me to breath again and I'll hex something, I swear!" Sirius said pacing.  
  
"I don't doubt it," Alice said. "But watch what you say. There are Muggles about."  
  
"Fuck! I don't give a flying bloody monkey's arse about Muggles!"  
  
"Sirius Black!" Alice said with blue eyes flashing. "You will not use that language around my son, nor Lily's!"  
  
The two little boys looked up at the adults from the playpen they occupied.  
  
"Siri funny!" little Harry announced.  
  
"Monkey! Monkey!" Neville cried.  
  
"You lucky that's the word he picked up on!" Alice shot at Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, Al," Sirius said meaning it. "But Lily looked to be in so much pain. And James is only just holding it together for her sake. They don't deserve this. We're good people, Al, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course we are, Sirius," Alice said as her usual kind smile slid into place. "We just have more than our fair share of bad to deal with."  
  
"I'll never understand why you guys insisted upon getting married so young," Sirius said shaking his head. "We're only three years out of Hogwarts, for Christ's sake! And you dated Frank all of what? Three months? before you got married? We shouldn't have to deal with all this. And now Lily might lose the baby."  
  
"Hold it right there, Sirius," Alice said all the force a young Auror could command. "Lily is not about to lose this baby or any other. Are we clear? She's too damn stubborn and the best medi-witch I know. She won't lose the baby. She can't. "  
  
"It would kill her," Sirius said sadly. "Lil loves being a mother."  
  
"Which is part of the answer to your earlier question," Alice informed him. "And as for the marriage thing, what would you have done if Rose had lived?"  
  
"Rose died when we were kids, Al," he said sadly.  
  
"I remember," she whispered, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "I was there too. But we have to hold on to the people we love the most, even if we are young."  
  
"Siri!" Harry called from the playpen. "Siri, up!"  
  
Sirius smiled at the boy. Harry had good timing. He strode over and picked up the toddler, lifting him high in the air. Harry giggled.  
  
"You mister, should be asleep," Sirius said. "Whoa! Harry, what is that smell?"  
  
"Isn't it nice to be his guardian?" Alice asked handing Sirius the diaper bag.  
  
****  
  
August 31, 1981, 1:38 am  
  
James Potter was mentally and physically exhausted. The doctors had sedated Lily, but the baby was still coming. They were debating the best course of action now and sent James out of the room to rest. He did not want to leave Lily. She was in pain and needed him. The doctors pretended to be sympathetic but banished him anyway.  
  
"We don't need a hysterical father as well as a hysterical mother, Mr. Potter," the lead doctor, a man named Lear, had said.  
  
In that moment James hated Dr. Lear. It was irrational and petty, but it made him feel better, damn it!  
  
James walked down the hall to the waiting room Sirius and Alice occupied with the boys. He was surprised to see Frank there as well.  
  
"Jamie-lad!" Frank said at the sight of him. "What news?"  
  
James smiled weakly at his old Quidditch teammate. "Lily is sedated right now. I think the bloody doctors are as lost as we are. Don't have a clue what to do next. That arse who calls himself a doctor, sent me out here."  
  
James sat next to Sirius who had Harry asleep on his shoulder. Silently, Sirius handed the boy to his father. Little Harry nestled into the crook of James arms. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"It'll be alright, Prongs," Sirius said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Padfoot," James said automatically.  
  
Alice looked at them thoughtfully for a moment. "You know, you three really aught to register yourselves."  
  
Sirius groaned. "Not this again, Al, please."  
  
James ignored his friends' bickering. He got up and walked over to the playpen where little Neville slept. Placing Harry down too, James watching the babies sleeping.  
  
"They just seem so small," he said quietly.  
  
Frank chuckled from beside him. "They are, mate."  
  
"Assignment tonight, Frank?" James asked.  
  
"Yeah. Death Eater raid up in Hogsmead, of all places. They're getting bolder, James. Have you given any more thought to my offer?"  
  
"I' have Frank, but it wasn't for me. I play Quidditch for a living. Better pay than Auror. I do my part for Albus and the Order, as does Lily. You know that. We're targets as it is. I don't want any more harm to come to my family. My parents, my sister, all gone because of who we are. I just couldn't put myself, or my family in more danger."  
  
Frank sighed and looked over to where his wife was still arguing with her long time friend. "I know what you mean. Alice and I were already in when we married. But you're a good man James Potter. I wanted you on my Quidditch team at school, I'd be thrilled to have you on my team now."  
  
"We're still on the same team, Frank," James said. "We're just fighting a little differently."  
  
A nurse appeared at the end of the hall, "Mr. Potter, your wife is asking for you."  
  
"Go on then mate," Frank said. "And have faith." ******  
  
4:13 am  
  
"Merlin's beard!" Sirius said. "What are they doing to her in there?"  
  
"Clam down, Sirius," Alice said. "It's normal. You'd know that if you were here for Harry's birth. But you had a date. Was she a good shag?"  
  
"Not funny, Al," Sirius said pacing again.  
  
"Besides, Love," Frank said, "Harry was born and four in the afternoon, if I recall."  
  
"Your point? Sirius's passions know no limit."  
  
"Jealous?" Sirius said without thinking, still pacing.  
  
"Watch your mouth, Black," Frank warned.  
  
Confronted with towering figure of Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black almost looked puny. "Sorry," he said just as off handedly as his had made the previous remark.  
  
"It can't be too much longer," Alice said now starting to look slightly worried as a particularly loud scream was heard from coming Lily Potter's room.  
  
"James screams like a girl," Frank said.  
  
Alice and Sirius looked at him. "Where's that Marauder sense of humor? Lily will be fine. Alice's right. She sounded much the same with Neville. And she had pain charms."  
  
"But Alice wasn't two months early!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Shush," Alice said as the sleeping boys stirred.  
  
A nurse coming down the hall stopped any further arguments. "Potters?" she asked.  
  
"We're here for them, yes," Sirius said hurriedly.  
  
"Congratulations, then," the nurse said with a smile. "It's a girl. Four pounds three ounces. The doctors say she and the mother are doing fine. I'll be back to tell you when you can go in."  
  
*****  
  
10:42 am  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?" James asked waving down at the tiny baby behind the glass case.  
  
"What did you name her?" asked a newly arrived Remus Lupin.  
  
"Holly Lily Potter," James said proudly.  
  
"You named her after your sister?" Remus asked thinking of the girl he knew from so long ago.  
  
"Lils' idea," James said. "Since we named Harry after he father, well sort of."  
  
Remus laughed. "Yes I think Harry is a bit different from Harlan."  
  
"But her mum always called him Harry," James smiled wickedly. "And Petunia hated it. And since she got James from me I gave Lily to our daughter."  
  
"Very diplomatic, Prongs," Remus said with a smile. "She's so tiny, though!"  
  
"Yes," James said somberly. "Lily's scared out of her mind with worry. There are a few strengthening potions though. She thinks they'll help. Lily gives her small amounts discreetly at feeding times. The next two months will be most critical. Once we get past Halloween we can relax a bit, but Lils still wants to give her the potions for at least the first year to be safe.  
  
"Moony, you know about her guardian, we wanted it to be you but."  
  
"Believe me, Prongs, after last night, I know I'm the last person a child should been trusted to. Even if it is a contingency that will never happen. And according to the bloody Ministry, I'm not technically a person. Besides, it makes more sense to keep them together. Despite his many faults, Sirius loves your children. He'd take good care of them."  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Remus. Promise me something though?"  
  
"Anything I can, Prongs," Remus answered.  
  
"If," James started slowly, "Merlin forbid, anything should happen to Lily and me, see that the kids stay together. They'll need each other." James' eyes never wavered from his daughter as he spoke.  
  
Remus couldn't help feeling the gravity of the moment. "I'll do everything I can, James. I'd do anything for them."  
  
"Say, where's Peter?" James asked changing the subject and breaking the sober mood that seemed to have settled over them.  
  
"Here I am," called a plump young man running down the hall. "Didn't think I'd miss this did you?"  
  
"Wormtail, old man!" James said clasping the new comer by the hand and dragging him to the window. "What kept you?"  
  
Peter Pettigrew winced. "I had something to take care of. And I can't stay long."  
  
"Neither can I," Remus sighed.  
  
"No matter, mates," James said. "Demands of the world and all that. Come look at my beautiful little girl."  
  
****  
  
October 31, 1981, 11:26  
  
James and Lily Potter stood watch over they're sleeping son. It was his last night alone in the nursery, as Holly would be coming home tomorrow. Her basinet was already set up a few feet away.  
  
"He's getting so big," Lily said. "Especially next to Holly. And did you see the way they just lit up when they saw each other today?"  
  
"Yes," James said smiling. "I'll be glad when we're all home and safe, though. I worry about Holly being outside the charm."  
  
"She'll be home tomorrow. We'll all be safe," Lily said rapping her husband's arms around her waist.  
  
A noise came from back door making them both jump.  
  
"Did you hear that?" James asked.  
  
****  
  
November 1, 1981, 11:38  
  
Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall were sitting on a wall out side number four Privet Drive discussing grave matters.  
  
"What they're saying," Professor McGonagall was heard to say, " is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.  
  
"Lily and James . I can't believe it . I didn't want to believe it . Oh, Albus ."  
  
Dumbledore reached out and patted her shoulder. "I know . I know." he sighed heavily.  
  
Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But _ he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke - and that's why he's gone.  
  
Dumbledore nodded glumly.  
  
"It's - it's true?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done . all the people he's killed . he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding . of all things to stop him . but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"  
  
"We can only guess," said Dumbledore. "We may never know." After a moment, Dumbledore consulted his watch before saying, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he told you I'd be here, by the way?"  
  
"Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell my why you're here, of all places?"  
  
"I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now. Except for his sister, who will be brought here tomorrow by Remus Lupin."  
  
"You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?"  
  
****  
  
November 2, 1981, 11:00am  
  
Remus Lupin shifted the bundle of blankets that held Holly Potter. The infant was staring up at him with her mother's green eyes. The look in her face clearly said, you've got to be joking!  
  
"I wish I were, Holly," he told the little girl quietly.  
  
Remus rapped sharply on the door. He had hoped to be picking Harry up, not dropping Holly Lily off. Despite what Professor Dumbledore may say, Remus had met Petunia Dursley. He knew Lily would not want her children raised by these people. But Peter was gone, with James and Lily now. And Sirius could hardly raise two small children from Azkaban Prison. And he couldn't take them. Merlin's beard how he wished he could!  
  
Petunia Dursley opened the door, a screaming toddler, who was most defiantly not Harry, on her hip.  
  
"Well," she said glancing at her watch, "actually on time. Who'd have thought."  
  
"Mrs. Dursley," Remus said following her inside. "A pleasure as always."  
  
At the sound of his voice, Harry came running. "Remy! Remy!"  
  
"Harry!" Remus got down on his knees and scooped Harry up with his free arm.  
  
"Hol-li!" Harry cried spotting his sister too. She gave a gurgled greeting in response.  
  
"The whelp seems keen on you," Petunia said.  
  
Remus scowled. "Yes well, I'd take them myself if I could."  
  
Petunia seemed to light up. "Really?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't," Remus said. "I'm in no position to take in any children."  
  
"Of course. Well, you've brought the girl. What other business could you possibly have here?"  
  
"Only the children's safety and future," Remus said.  
  
"How dare you?" Petunia screeched. Remus felt Harry cringe. "We take in my sister's foundlings out of the goodness of our hearts and you come here and insult me! Get out! Don't come back unless you're prepared to take the brats yourself!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Remus put Harry down. "I'll do everything I can, Harry," Remus promised.  
  
"Get out!" Petunia bellowed again.  
  
Remus handed her Holly gently. Petunia was anything but.  
  
"Unless you or your kind are prepared to shoulder some of this burden, don't bother ever coming back!"  
  
Remus heard the door slam behind them. Holly and Harry started screaming. Every instinct Remus possessed told him to brake the door down and get his best friends' children back. But it just wasn't practical for a werewolf to raise two babies on his own. He would talk to Alice and Frank. They would take in the Potter children.  
  
With new resolve, Remus set off to find Albus Dumbledore and convince him to let the Longbottoms take in the Potters. Frank and Alice would be glad to have the kids. Alice had met Petunia, after all.  
  
Remus didn't know that in a week's time, Frank and Alice Longbottom wouldn't even be able to raise there own son. He didn't know that every time he tried to visit Harry and Holly over the next year, he would get a door slammed in his face. He didn't know it would be twelve years before he saw either child again.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Profs. Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation taken largely from HP & SS pgs. 12 -13.  
  
Now shall we see how Holly fits into the Potterverse? 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,  
  
But in ourselves, that we are underlings." - From Julius Caesar (I, ii, 140- 141)  
  
*****************************************  
  
September 1, 1997, 9:02 am  
  
"HAAARRRYYY!"  
  
Holly Potter cringed as her aunt bellowed for her brother. Her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon seemed to bellow a lot. Holly sighed and continued to brush her long black hair. Unlike Harry's, Holly's hair was perfect; long, smooth, black with red highlights in the sun. It probably helped that she spent so much time taming it.  
  
She didn't think very much of her own appearance. She was sixteen years and one day. Holly had a ready smile but it often looked sad or weak. Her milk white skin contrasted annoyingly with her dark hair and bright green eyes with their odd gold flexes. And she had a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her too straight nose.  
  
She was often reduced to turning her cousin Dudley's old shirts into dresses. Currently she was wearing a favorite blue jumper with a scarf tied around the waist. Her small stature was often misleading as she had learned early how to hit hard. Living with Dudley had made it a necessity. Overall though, she just found herself too plain. She was the only one who did.  
  
"HOLLLLYYY!"  
  
Her turn. Holly grabbed her brush and tossed it on the top of her trunk before slamming the lid and locking it. She pushed the big black monstrosity out of her door and into the hallway. She paused as she passed the hall closet next to her aunt and uncle's room. That had severed as her bedroom before Harry's Hogwarts letter came.  
  
Harry Potter was her older brother. The Golden Boy of Gryffindor she called him. He would be starting his seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had saved the Wizarding world. He was the Boy Who Lived, standing up to the most feared Dark Wizard of the age, Lord Voldemort. Oh, and he was Head Boy now too, not to mention the star of his Quidditch team. He was the perfect Potter, at least at school.  
  
And speaking of Harry, just then he came bounding up the stairs two at time. He had defiantly grown into a handsome young man. He had finally reached a respectable height of 5' 11'' but still had a lithe frame that could be as misleading as Holly's. His eyes were even greener than hers and his glasses seemed to highlight them. Or maybe it was the deep sadness they held. His messy black hair was all over the place as usual, but failed to hide the lightening scar on his forehead that marked him as the Boy Who Lived.  
  
"Hol-lil!" he hissed before spotting her. "Hey, they're on the war path down there. Need some help?"  
  
"Please!" Holly panted. "And why? You didn't slip Dudley a canary cream, did you? If you did and I missed it."  
  
Harry smiled and waved his sister off. "No, it's probably just the thought of taking us to the station. They haven't had to since my first year. Even fifth year we managed to get away three days before term."  
  
"Thank God for the Weasleys!" Holly said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Sorry I made you miss hanging out with Ginny this summer."  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well leave you here, with them!"  
  
Holly had lowered her voice as the approached the bottom of the steps. It was good thing she did too. Petunia Dursley stuck her heard around the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Holly Lily Potter!" she screamed before seeing them. "Oh, good, there you are. Girl, you burnt the bacon this morning. I suppose you think your getting off because you're returning to that freak school? Well, think again. You'll have to salvage your own breakfast now!" With that, Petunia disappeared again.  
  
"Gah! How are we related to that awful woman?" Holly asked rhetorically.  
  
"She was our mother's sister," Harry answered. "And don't worry, I saved you some toast. It was all I could manage."  
  
"I did not burn the bacon!" Holly mumbled forcefully as she and Harry took her trunk out to the car.  
  
*****  
  
10:33 am  
  
The Potter children stood on the curb at the train station in their too large cloths watching their uncle speed away. Holly felt she looked about three years younger.  
  
"Cheery," Holly commented.  
  
"Utterly," Harry agreed.  
  
"Stay with the trunks, Hol-lil," Harry said. "I'll get us trolleys."  
  
"Oui, mon capitan!" Holly said and offered a mock salute. She had been making comments like that since he got his Hogwarts letter telling him he had made Head Boy. Holly figured saving the world six or seven times cinched it for him.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes as he walked off. Holly stood there with only Harry's owl, Hedwig, and her cat, Scratch, for company. She sighed as she watched kids her ages with there parents. She spotted a few she knew from Hogwarts. Just then she felt terribly alone.  
  
She always had conflicting feelings about Hogwarts. Hogwarts had taken Harry from her when she was ten. She had been left alone with aunt Petunia for a year. Harry had nearly been killed a number of times at school.  
  
So had she actually, but that didn't seem as important. And Hogwarts had given her Quidditch, the greatest sport ever. (Seven players on a team, flying on brooms fifty feet high trying to score on one of three hoops, or stop the other team from scoring.) Holly had made her house team in her first year, just as Harry had. She was said to be the best Chaser since James Potter, and he hadn't started until his team's captain had recruited him in his third year. She was her team's captain now since her forth year.  
  
And at school she had Ginny. Ginny Weasley was her best friend. Her only friend, she sometimes thought. She had followed Ginny into the Chamber of Secrets in their first year. She had tired to warn Ginny all year about that stupid diary. She had thought Ginny listened, then the attacks started again. Holly had tried to help her friend, but it was Harry who saved them both. It was always Harry who saved the day.  
  
Holly's hand unconscientiously went to the basilic pendent she wore around her neck. The silver serpent king was rapped around an emerald orb that matched her eyes perfectly. Harry had given it to her for her twelfth birthday.  
  
"Hey, got 'em," Harry called dragging two trolleys.  
  
****  
  
After loading their things onto the trolleys, Scratch living up to her name, letting Holly know she wasn't happy about the cat-carrier she occupied, the young Potters headed off to the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  
  
Holly and Harry scanned the crowd for a set of red heads. Finding none, they loaded they things onto train and claimed a compartment in the Prefect's section.  
  
Holly had freed Scratch, who now curled up on her lap. She had grabbed a book and started reading, leaving Harry to keep look out for their friends.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called out the window.  
  
A moment later Hermione Granger was in their compartment jumping up and down and hugging Harry.  
  
"Very unbecoming behavior for the Head Boy and Girl," Holly said.  
  
"You'll know yourself next year," Harry said mussing her hair.  
  
"Harry!" Holly said scandalized and trying to fix her dark locks.  
  
Hermione laughed and swooped down to hug Holly.  
  
"How have you been? Did you have a tolerable summer?" the older girl asked. "Happy birthday by the way," she added to Holly.  
  
"Thanks," she said before going back to her book (Hermione's birthday present to her that arrived yesterday) and letting Harry and Hermione catch up. Holly liked Hermione, but she was one of Harry's best friends. Both Holly and Ginny had come to think of the Trio as impenetrable, even if the five of them spent as must time together as possible.  
  
"Are you reading again?" a familiar voice called from the door.  
  
"Neville!" Holly said. Neville Longbottom had also become very good friends with Holly in her second year, when Holly found out their mothers used to be best friends.  
  
"Hey Nev!" Harry said in greeting to his dorm-mate.  
  
"'Lo Neville," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"I'm with Dean and Seamus a few cars down." Neville smiled at Holly. "Seamus was asking about you Holly Lily."  
  
Seamus was another boy in Harry's dorm. Holly had a terrific crush on him. Holly turned pink while Harry glared at Neville. "Why was Seamus Finnigan asking about my baby sister?"  
  
Neville laughed. "I'll see you lot later."  
  
Harry went back to staring out the window. "Hey, there they are," he said spotting the Weasleys.  
  
"Let's go then," Holly standing, Scratch dropping to the floor and hissing. Holly hissed back.  
  
"Go on, Harry," Hermione said. "We'll be along in second."  
  
Uh-oh, Holly thought. She may joke, but Hermione in Prefect mode was a scary prospect.  
  
"Holly," Hermione. "How is he doing, really?"  
  
Ah! Harry concern, how well I know it. He does have one perfectly good sister already! Holly thought fiercely.  
  
"We had a bloody miserable summer," Holly said truthfully. "He managed to shake off his depression mid-way through July, but he's still guilty of course. Survivor guilt, I think."  
  
"And you? I know how you felt about Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid.  
  
Holly's eyes slid out of focus for just a second and she saw the teriffing scene from three months ago when Rubius Hagrid had been killed in Hogsmead.  
  
"I'm fine," Holly said coming back to herself.  
  
"Good," Hermione said, although Holly doubt the older girl believed her. "I wasn't sure I believed his letters. I knew you were taking care of him though. Any nightmares?"  
  
"No," Holly said. "And don't mention that to Harry. He's a bit paranoid about it. Especially after the number of visions he had last school year. Anything in the paper? We still couldn't get it."  
  
"No," Hermione said looking worried.  
  
"What? Did Voldie go holiday too?"  
  
"Holly!" Hermione admonished her glib attitude. Holly didn't look at all remorseful. "Have you had any, um, visions?"  
  
Holly couldn't believe Hermione still distrusted divinations so much. "No actually, but I haven't been trying either."  
  
Hermione nodded and left.  
  
Holly slowly followed Hermione out of the train to the platforms where Harry and the Weasleys were. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was always taking care of Harry. And no one seemed to trust her doing it. Headmaster Dumbledore refuse to let Holly carry the burned alone, or so he said. When Dumbledore had said the magic protecting Harry was an ancient form of blood magic, Holly had pointed out that she was a blood relative.  
  
"Or is sister not a close enough blood tie?" Holly asked bitterly.  
  
The wizened headmaster sighed from behind his desk. "The magic is  
stronger when tied between generations. Parent to child would be  
ideal, but aunt to nephew is unfortunately stronger than sister to  
brother."  
  
"Sir, doesn't love have to play some part? Our aunt hates us both! I  
don't like the idea that Harry's safety depends on Petunia Dursley!"  
Holly had insisted.  
  
Sirius had stood behind Holly and clasped a hand on her shoulder.  
"Maybe she's right Albus. They could stay with Remus. He's been  
trying to get them away from Petunia since he dropped Holly off all  
those years ago. They're not infants any more. He could take them  
now."  
  
"The Ministry would never allow it, Sirius. I'm sorry, I wish it were  
possible, but this is what's best for Harry. His well-being is our  
first concern. You are both safer with your aunt and uncle. You are  
in danger too, Holly."  
  
Holly noticed Sirius' grip tighten, but ignored it. "Harry and I can  
take care of ourselves! We can take care of each other. As we always  
have done, before any of you showed up. I will not lose the only real  
family I have!"  
  
"Then perhaps you should go visit you brother in the hospital wing  
Miss Potter. You're thirteen, Holly. You shouldn't have to carry  
such a burden."  
  
"Neither should Harry," she had said before leaving.  
  
That had been after the third task of the Triwizard Tournament her third year. At least Holly knew they had Sirius and Remus. The borage of hugs she was about enter reminder they had the Weasleys and Hermione too.  
  
****  
  
Sitting in their train compartment with her friends, Holly felt contentment slipping over her. This was the time she liked best. She was away from school but with her friends. And she was away from her 'family.'  
  
She was determined to enjoy her last few hours of happiness.  
  
When the witch came by with the sweet cart, she bought an arm full and gorged with her friend.  
  
She studiously avoided the topic of summer brake, as did Harry. She talked school with Hermione and Quidditch with Harry and Ron and everything else with Ginny. Finally all talked out, Ginny had fallen asleep and Holly had resumed reading Shakespeare's Julius Caesar.  
  
"You know, I think there's something different about this train ride," Ron said.  
  
"Don't jinx it," Holly warned from where her nose was firmly planted the book.  
  
"Jinx what?" Ron asked dully.  
  
"No Malfoy yet," Harry said.  
  
"That's it," Ron said realizing that the blond haired Slytherin had yet to make an appearance.  
  
"You jinx it," Holly said looking at the door to their compartment just as it open.  
  
"It's creepy when you do that Hol-lil," Harry whispered to his sister.  
  
Ron jumped up, blocking the Potters who were on either side next to the window. "What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
Ginny, who had been using Holly's arm as a pillow, slowly got up at the sound of her brother yelling. "Oi, Ron. Not so loud. The git's not worth it." The she rested her head back on Holly's arm.  
  
"Well, that was a kind reception, Weasley," Malfoy sneered.  
  
As always, his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, flanked Draco Malfoy. His silver blond hair was perfectly in place. He was already wearing his impeccable black school robes, with a shinny Prefect badge on it.  
  
"You don't think I'd be here unless I had to be, do you?" he asked. "Potter and Granger are wanted by Professor Flitwick in the head car."  
  
The five friends exchanged quizzical glances.  
  
Finally Hermione spoke. "I suppose we had better go."  
  
"Oh honestly Granger!" Malfoy snapped. "You don't think I'd be here if I didn't have to be? I was the first Prefect Flitwick saw, that's all."  
  
"Come on Hermione," Harry said shoving past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "By the way, Draco, your curse scars are healing nicely."  
  
Malfoy fumed silently for a moment in their compartment. His lackeys looked slightly lost.  
  
"Anything else, Malfoy?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
Malfoy seemed to come to himself again. "Why yes. Weasley," he turned to Ron, "what are you doing here anyway? This is a Prefect's compartment. I know you need to follow Potty and the mudblood around for instructions but really, this is a bit much."  
  
If Ron was fuming it was nothing to the look sheer hatred Holly had. "Out, Malfoy," she barked.  
  
"Does the shadow Potter speak?" he asked looking down on Holly in a condescending manner.  
  
She scowled and rose. She fixed her steely green eyes on him. Her gaze never wavered as she walked. A look of panic was starting to creep into Malfoy's own slate grey eyes. He backed out of the compartment, goons leading. Holly followed them out and the door slammed shut behind her without physical help.  
  
Once she stopped charging, Malfoy was able to compose himself. His self- confidence returning, he starred her down. Holly looked at Crabbe and Goyle and nodded to the end of the train car.  
  
Malfoy got the message. "Go back to your own compartment," he barked at them. "And smarten yourselves up! Your Slytherins for Merlin's sake."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes.  
  
"You wanted a word I presume?" the blond boy asked.  
  
"Yes, I have warned you before about speaking to my friends in that manner," she said coolly.  
  
"Oh, had you?" he answered lightly. "I don't recall."  
  
"And here I thought we'd reached a truce. I though we were friends. "  
  
Holly glared up at the boy. He had a good five or six inches on her now. He'd grown over the summer. She figured he was still just the same height as Harry. He didn't give way in their silent duel.  
  
"All bets are off, Potter." It was Malfoy's turn to glare at her. "And you'll want to remember to show proper respect to a school prefect. I don't like you attitude."  
  
"You never have," she recollected lightly. "And I'm a prefect too."  
  
The Slytherin boy seemed to change tact's now. "You know, Holly, I think you're the only girl who can really challenge me." He leaned down close to her face. "If only you'd learn your proper place."  
  
Holly shoved him off and into the wall behind him. Fire lit her green eyes. She raised her hand to point menacingly in his face. The fluffy blue sleeve that covered her hand dulled the effect.  
  
"I'm subordinate to know one!" she declared.  
  
Malfoy chuckled. "Just your brother. Pity. Second born, second best, I suppose."  
  
With that, Draco Malfoy sauntered away. Holly stood rooted to the floor. Those words had hunted her for as long as she could remember. Dudley had said them first.  
  
"You know, my mum never wanted you here," eight-year-old Dudley had  
taunted on Holly's seventh birthday. "You're more trouble than  
anything. Even your freak brother was more welcome than you."  
  
Holly felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Shut up!"  
  
"You know it's true," Dudley had pressed. "Your sickly and small and  
useless. Auntie Marge said you should have been drowned right off.  
Not worth anyone's trouble, you weren't."  
  
"I am so! My mum and dad loved me," she said knowing it was a weak  
argument. Dudley had shot it down before.  
  
"Really? You really think they wanted you? You weren't even living  
with them when they died. Hadn't cared enough to take you from  
hospital. Oh well, second born, second best."  
  
Dudley had laughed and walked off and Holly sat on the ground dazed.  
  
She felt just the same now. The sound of the car door sliding shut behind Malfoy snapped her out of it. Looked up down the length of the car slightly lost. It took her second to remember herself. She turned and silently entered the compartment.  
  
"Poor Holly," Ginny said sympathetically.  
  
I am not second best, she thought.  
  
"He'll make our lives bloody miserable," Ron observed.  
  
Holly looked up at her brother's best friend. "Your not sorry you didn't get it, are you Ron? You know, prefect and everything."  
  
"Merlin, no!" he said a little too quickly. The girls just starred at him. "Alright, a little. But what can I do? And I learned my lesson fourth year about being jealous of Harry. Yeah everything seems to happen to him, but with all the bad some good must balance it out."  
  
"We're not second best," Holly said. "None of us."  
  
"No, I rank about fourth," Ron joked.  
  
"Just above the twins and bellow Perce?" Ginny asked.  
  
"'Bout there," Ron agreed.  
  
"What about me then?" his sister asked.  
  
"My dear Virginia," Ron said in a mock serious impression of their elder brother Percy, "you are in a class by yourself."  
  
"Ah, why thank you," she said with a mock bow from her seat.  
  
"Now if only we could figure out what class," Holly said.  
  
Ginny made an indigent noise and hit her arm.  
  
****  
  
By the time Harry and Hermione returned, the others when already in their Hogwarts robes. Holly and the two Weasleys were laughing and joking. Holly saw the brief look of relief on Harry's face.  
  
What? She mouthed when he sat down across form her again.  
  
Harry just shrugged and nodded his head at Ron. Holly forced a smile for her brother's benefit. Of course Harry would worry about Ron. He was the thing her brother would miss most. Though she did have to wonder if Harry was glad Ron was alright or that she and Ron where getting along again.  
  
She had been beastly to the tall red head in her third year. First he had abandoned her brother. Then he had yelled at Hermione and Ginny all the time. He had started on the 'traitor' comments again with a vengce. Holly was just as ruthless though. And after the second task, she had been so hurt that Harry would miss Ron more than her. She took all of her anger out on Ron. Holly had a vicious streak and her father's gift for pulling pranks. Ron had been a wonderful target.  
  
And he had forgiven her for everything.  
  
"Hey, Holly, can we talk?" Ron said approaching Holly under a tree by  
the lake.  
  
She looked up at him from her notebook. When she didn't answer, he  
assumed that meant he could stay. Ron sat next to her, slightly  
turned so that he was also sitting with his back against the great  
oak.  
  
"You know, I almost like my hair blue," he said lightly. "Clashes  
with my freckles though."  
  
"Yes, ridding you of them was my next project," she said without  
looking at him.  
  
Ron paled. "Look Holly, this is really ridiculous, you know?" She  
kept her face firmly in the book, but he could see she stopped  
reading. "I've made up with Harry. Our little feud is making him and  
Ginny miserable. The third task is coming up. Harry needs us all  
there for him."  
  
"No," she said quietly. "He just needs you. You may not have  
noticed, being unconscious and all, but you mean the most to him."  
  
"No, he'd miss me the most, there's a difference." She turned to him  
looking genuinely puzzled. "Look, I'm his best mate, the only guy he  
has around. We'd go nutters without Hermione, and you and Ginny are  
our sisters, but you've got to understand, sometimes all you birds can  
drive a bloke nutters."  
  
"That's your explanation!" she shouted.  
  
"It's the truth," Ron shrugged. "Girls are just weird."  
  
"Because boys are so easy," she scoffed.  
  
They sat without saying anything for a moment. Ron was pulling up  
blades of grass when Holly sighed deeply.  
  
"I know he missed you and you missed him. I heard Ginny and Hermione  
complain about you two enough. I think it's the first time in three  
years I was glad to be in a different house. But I'm his sister Ron.  
He really is all I have, you know."  
  
"He isn't," Ron assured her. "You're Weasleys, maybe not in name, or  
blood, but your family, just the same. I know Fred and George gave  
you a bit of help. Ginny thinks of you as her sister. And I think of  
Harry as a brother as do the rest of my brothers. I think. You're not  
getting rid of us, Hol.  
  
"And he would miss you. You've just always been there for him. I  
don't think the possibility of losing you is even possible in his  
mind. You saw how Fleur reacted to her sister? Multiply that about  
ten or fifteen times and you might be somewhere near where Harry would  
have been if it was you."  
  
"As much as we wish it, Ron, we're not Weasleys." She smiled weakly  
and said, "we're bout as close as we can be. And we are family now,  
of that, there's no doubt. But we're not Weasleys. We're Potters,  
the last ones."  
  
"You guys have had it hard," he said standing up. "But that's no  
reason to mope about." He bushed the dirt off his legs and extended a  
hand to her. "Don't make it harder."  
  
Holly smiled at him and took his hand. "You know, the blue hair  
doesn't clash that badly with your freckles."  
  
True, it was over two years ago now, but that year played heavily on all their minds. Holly knew Harry didn't have to worry about loosing Ron. The red head may have felt a little jealous of Harry, but he wasn't going to go off again like he had before.  
  
They was laughing and joking together now. Hermoine was rolling her eyes and Ginny was giggling at them. Maybe this would be a good year after all. It had to be. It was their last year together.  
  
****  
  
Ginny and Holly separated from the Trio and the station and headed for a horseless carriage. They spotted and empty carriage started for it. They giggled like first years as they slammed into the black side to stop.  
  
"Oi!" Neville Longbottom called. "Oi! You girls mind if we ride with you?"  
  
Neville panted as he stopped. Seamus Finnigan ran easily next to him.  
  
"Sure," Ginny said automatically. "Where's Dean, though?"  
  
Seamus nodded over to his best friend Dean Thomas who was climbing into a carriage with someone who appeared to be Padma Patil and two other Ravenclaws.  
  
"Oh, tough luck," Ginny said.  
  
Seamus shrugged. "Nah, good for him."  
  
Neville climbed in the carriage. Seamus looked at him then at the girls. When they didn't move he entered.  
  
Holly frantically grabbed Ginny's arm. "Gin! I can't believe you did that to me! And Neville!"  
  
"What?" Ginny said with a wicked smile. "Now you'll have a whole twenty minutes with Seamus Finnigan."  
  
"I'll kill you both," Holly whispered, but Neville was helping Ginny in.  
  
Holly sighed and went to go in herself. Seamus' head appeared in the door.  
  
"Need a hand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she said sure her face was now bright red. At least it was dark.  
  
When she settled down next to Seamus he never let go of her hand. Holly smiled all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
****  
  
When they arrived at the school, Ginny and Neville got right out of the carriage. Seamus held Holly back.  
  
"I wanted to talk a second," he said tightening his gripped on her hand.  
  
"Oh, okay," she said lamely.  
  
"I know that the first Hogsmeade weekend probably won't be for a awhile. And I'm sure lots of blokes will ask you, but I just, I wanted to ask you to think on me first, and maybe, you know, if you wanted."  
  
"Seamus, are you asking me out?" Holly said unable to hide her smile.  
  
"Yeah," he said not looking at her. "Stupid, I know. I'm sorry I bothered you."  
  
"Seamus, no!" Holly said. "I'd really like to go with you."  
  
"Really?" he said.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Seamus smiled widely and quickly kissed her.  
  
"You two coming?" Ginny yelled making them both jump.  
  
They broke apart and quickly left, still holding hands.  
  
****  
  
"Why is Seamus holding my sister's hand?"  
  
Holly froze when she heard the question in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Shit!" she said. "Harry's going to freak."  
  
Seamus looked at her, blue eyes wide. "Should I worry? I mean his is the Boy Who Lived and all. Plus I have to sleep in the same room as him."  
  
Holly groaned when Hermione and Ron pushed Harry into the Great Hall. "No, really, why is he holding her hand?"  
  
Neville and Ginny were behind the Trio. Neville decided to explain. "You see Harry, when a boy likes a girl." His voice could be heard trailing off the further in the room they got.  
  
Holly pulled Seamus into the shadow of the doors. "Harry'll be fine. Just don't stay in a room alone with him for too long."  
  
Seamus looked skeptical.  
  
"If you'd rather just call this all off," Holly said, "I'd understand." He didn't even know about her escaped convict godfather.  
  
"No," Seamus said firmly. "For you, I think I can handle a few death stares from your brother."  
  
Holly smiled up at him. "Sure?" He really was cute.  
  
Seamus leaned down and kissed her. "I'm sure," he whispered in her ear between kisses.  
  
"Aw! How touching!" Draco Malfoy's voice cut in. "Five points from Gryffindor for snogging in the halls!"  
  
Holly glared at him.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Seamus said tugging on Holly's hand. "Forget him."  
  
"You'd better go join your little friends, Finnigan," Malfoy sneered. "The Sorting will be starting soon."  
  
Seamus whirled around on the Prefect. Now Holly tugged on his hand. "He is right, Seamus. You'd better get in. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Absolutely," he said smiling at her. Seamus kissed her again before glaring at Malfoy and marching into the Hall.  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "You really don't know your place, eh Potter?"  
  
"Get bent, git," she said pushing past him.  
  
"Ouch! Did I hit sort spot, Holly?"  
  
"No Draco, I just hate having to deal with your.."  
  
"Should I warn you to watch your language again?" He smirked at her in a superior manner that made her want to hit him.  
  
"Why me Malfoy? Couldn't you find someone else's happy moment to ruin?"  
  
"And what if Snape had caught you instead of me?" Malfoy demanded. "You're a Slytherin, Holly. It won't work with the Gryffindor."  
  
"What do you care Draco? What would anyone in our house care? As long as I win Quidditch games, I'm gold."  
  
"This is about Slytherin pride!" he shouted at her. "Running around with that half-blood."  
  
"God, you actually think like that!" Holly said. "I pity you Draco."  
  
Malfoy graded her roughly by the upper arm. "I don't want or need your pity," he spat in a low menacing voice. "But I'll be damned if I let you drag this house down any further. It's bad enough you hang around all those Gryffindors, but your brother gets you out of it. Blaise likes you. Go out with him. Just forget the Gryffindor. It'd be better if you forgot all of them." He let her go. Malfoy calmly straightened his robes. "You have potential Potter. I'd hate to see you waste it further."  
  
Holly took a deep breath. She was alone in the Entrance Hall now. She could see Malfoy taking his seat between his cronies. Across the room she could see Harry grilling Seamus. Ron and Hermione finally calming him down.  
  
Holly closed her eyes blocking tears. Once she was composed, she walked coolly to the Slytherin table. She sat at the empty end, only the Bloody Barren, her house ghosts was near her. She was alone again. She was back at Hogwarts.  
  
Read/Review 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"When beggars die there are no comets seen;  
  
The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes." --From Julius Caesar (II, ii, 30-31)  
  
********************************************  
  
Holly sighed as Professor Dumbledore stood to make some remarks. She hated Sortings, she really did. A silly hat sang while a room full of eleven year-olds was tormented by being made to wait, their fate unknown. And then there were Professor Dumbledore's speeches. True, most were amusing, but over the past few years they had gotten progressively depressing.  
  
She wasn't really paying attention to him though. She was staring off thinking about her own Sorting. She had been worried about Harry and Ron and not really paying attention then either.  
  
"Potter, Holly!" Professor McGonagall had called.  
  
Holly had been so worried about Harry she didn't even hear her name.  
"Potter! Holly!" McGonagall repeated. Ginny had to push her before  
she moved.  
  
"Go on," Ginny whispered. "I'll see you at the Gryffindor table."  
  
Holly frowned but moved forward. McGonagall looked down on her almost  
kindly. Holly gave her a weak smile before she disappeared under the  
hat.  
  
"Well Miss Potter, Where shall we put you?" the hat had asked.  
  
"Are you really talking?" Holly thought.  
  
The Sorting hat chuckled. "Only to you dear. Now, well, as tough as  
your brother, eh? Quite queer."  
  
"Was Harry tough to place? I though he was all Gryffindor."  
  
"He was, it's true. But he was also well suited for Slytherin. As  
are you. Though to be sure, you'd make a great Gryffindor."  
  
"Is it really ethical for you to be talking about other students? Not  
that I mind. Can you tell me anything else?"  
  
"Can't chat dear. We've a job here," the Hat responded.  
  
"What would be better for me? What would help me more?" she finally  
asked.  
  
"What house would make you better then? It's quite clear now,  
Slytherin!"  
  
The last word was said out loud. Holly heard it echo. She took off  
the hat and handed it to Professor McGonagall, giving her another  
smile. The Professor gave her an odd look before managing a weak  
smile.  
  
As Holly made her way to her new table, the Great Hall was oddly  
quiet. She saw Ginny's look of disappointment and the twins looking  
confused at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was giving her another  
appraising look (she been doing that ever since they met). She sat at  
the Slytherin table next to the three boys who had already been sorted  
into her house. Everyone was looking at her funny.  
  
Holly was a little disappointed to be the only girl sorted into her  
house for her year. She wouldn't have any dorm-mates like Harry did.  
She also didn't have any one to talk to during the feast. The new  
first year boys weren't interested in talking to her. Not that she  
really minded. She was used to being ignored.  
  
So Holly sat alone and let her mind wander back to where Harry was.  
She was really starting to worry now. Glancing up at the staff table,  
she caught Hagrid's eye. He smiled and gave her thumbs up. Holly  
smiled widely back. If Hagrid though everything was all right, than  
it must be.  
  
Holly didn't even want to look at the staff table tonight. It wouldn't be right without Hagrid. Out of habit, she looked to see that Harry was safe at the Gryffindor table.  
  
He was waiting impatiently for the Sorting to finish. Not far off, Seamus was sitting staring at her. She smiled at him, blushing a little.  
  
The first new Slytherin brought her attention back to her table. A little girl by the name of Emily Holden slid into the seat next to her. Holly smiled at the frightened first year.  
  
"Welcome to Slytherin," Holly whispered.  
  
Emily looked at her searchingly before smiling slightly.  
  
Ever since her solitary Welcome Feast, Holly made an effort to reach out to every first year. This had made her rather popular with the younger students of her house. Most of the older students were awful to her, but as sixth year, that field was rapidly narrowing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore rose to give the start of term announcements. Next to Holly, one of the first year boy's stomachs growled loudly. She smiled kindly and told him it wouldn't be to long now. He gave an apologetic grin and turned back to the headmaster.  
  
"I would like to welcome everyone back. And to our first years, welcome for the first time!" Holly was fairly good at reading people. She saw that the headmaster's smile was forced and his usually bright eyes were just a bit dimmer. Hagrid's death must be affecting him deeply, she thought.  
  
"Now, as most of you know, these are hard times in the Wizarding world. To those of you only just joining us, I do not wish you to worry. You are safe at Hogwarts. You are here to learn to use your innate gifts. We know you are all capable of great things.  
  
"However there are rules you must all follow. The Forbidden Forest on the edge of the ground is, well, forbidden. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to inform you that Weasley Wizards' Wheezes spraying ink quills are contraband. A full list of items is available for viewing in his office.  
  
"Hogsmead weekend for third years and above are suspended until further notice."  
  
Hagrid had been killed during the last Hogsmead weekend.  
  
"And finally, last year we lost two teachers to violence. Rubus Hagrid, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and our Keeper of Grounds and Keys and Arabella Figg our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, were killed during a Death Eater attack at the end of last year. They will be missed greatly.  
  
"Joining us this year will be Mister Andrew Summers as our new grounds keeper," a young man Holly recognized as a Hufflepuff who had left two years ago stood. He had light brown hair and eyes and a nice smile.  
  
"Professor Charles Weasley will be in charge of Care of Magical Creatures classes from now on." Ron and Ginny's second oldest brother, Charlie stood. From the shocked looks on his siblings' faces, he neglected to tell them about his new job.  
  
"And finally, those of you in fifth year and above will remember Professor Remus Lupin. He will be returning to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. You should note that if you see a large black dog roaming about, that would be Snuffles. He is with Professor Lupin." Remus stood just as the other new staff had. Holly and Harry looked at each other across the Hall. Remus was going to be at Hogwarts this year and he had brought Sirius with him, all be it in Snuffles guise.  
  
"Well, I think that's everything," Dumbledore finished. "Everybody tuck in!"  
  
"Is he really a werewolf?" little Emily asked.  
  
"Who? Rem- er- Professor Lupin?" Holly asked. Emily nodded. "Oh yes," she said with a bright smile, "the best Defense teacher we've ever had too. Ruddy brilliant!"  
  
"And you aren't at all biased are you Potter?" Pansy Parkinson, a girl in Harry's year, said cattily.  
  
"Maybe I am, Pansy dear," Holly said in a biting tone. "But you name for me a better teach we've had, then?"  
  
Pansy turned her pug nose up and went back to talking to a girl on her other side.  
  
Holly laughed. "She can't, you know. Professor Lupin is a werewolf, but there were steps taken for everyone's safety. You don't have to worry."  
  
"And his dog is so cute!" another first year girl squealed.  
  
Holly caught sight of a long shaggy black tail wagging by Remus feet. She smiled and ate her food waiting for the feast to finish so she could go talk to Remus, Sirius, and Charlie.  
  
As soon as the plates cleared and Dumbledore dismissed the Hall, Holly made a dash for the Head table before Remus could leave. He was sitting calmly in his chair talking with Charlie. Holly stopped in front of them and put her hands on her hips in a reproachful manner.  
  
"Nice of you to warn us!" She said by way of greeting. "Now I can't goof- off with you around."  
  
"Oh, when do you ever goof-off?" Harry asked coming up behind her. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were right behind him. "Hello everyone," he said to the two new teachers and the dog. "I'm really not sure what to call you anymore. It took two years for me to stop calling Remus 'Professor' and now I have to start again."  
  
"And I hope you don't expect us to call you Professor," Ron said to his brother.  
  
Charlie laughed. "You'd better in classes, little brother."  
  
***  
  
In the Seventh year boy's dormitories in Gryffindor tower, Harry Potter sat on his windowsill with owl Hedwig keeping him company. He had just started his final year here at Hogwarts. Only ten more months left. If he lived that long, of course.  
  
He had stayed to talk to Remus and Sirius after everyone had left. The two Marauders had some disturbing news. Voldemort was coming after Dumbledore and Hogwarts. They didn't know exactly when, be he was coming they wanted Harry to be ready. Mostly though, they wanted to look after him and Holly.  
  
Remus had said something that disturbed him. 'Holly has so much potential and Voldemort knows it. She would be a powerful ally.' Harry had puzzled over those words. Either Remus didn't trust Holly, which was just absurd, or he suspects Voldemort might try to turn her. Being that she was an extremely powerful Slytherin, Harry suspected the latter. But Holly had such an independent streak. She certainly never listens to him.  
  
Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the cool glass. Slytherin or no, Holly would never do that.  
  
"'Arry? That you?" asked the sleepy voice of Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, "just me, Seamus. Go back to sleep."  
  
Seamus got up and stretched. "Nah, wanted to talk to you anyway. You're alright about me and your sister right?"  
  
"Seamus, I," Harry sighed again. "Yes, I'm fine with it. Holly's a smart girl and you're a good guy. Maybe not good enough for my sister, but then, no one is."  
  
Seamus now joined Harry at the window. The tall Irish lad lent against the wall and followed Harry's gaze out to the grounds.  
  
"I know what you mean. I've got a little sister too, you know."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "You've never mentioned her."  
  
"No, I don't guess I have. Maggie's a Squib. Even married to a Muggle, mum was surprised. The O'Flarretys, her family, are strong magic folk going back generations. I think she expected us both to be magic. Maggie's two years younger than me. I 'bout lost it this summer when I saw the way some of the lads looked at her."  
  
"I know what you mean," Harry said.  
  
"I wouldn't ever hurt her Harry, I swear," Seamus said.  
  
"I know, Seamus. You know she's a target of Voldemort right?" Seamus had shuddered when Harry mentioned the Dark Lord's name. "You probably will be too now."  
  
"Ah, I was anyway, half-blood that I am."  
  
"Seamus," Harry warned, "now you're dating a Potter. Voldemort seems to take perverse pleasure from tormenting my family."  
  
Seamus nodded. "I'll take care of her, Harry. As best I can."  
  
"But who will take care of you?" Harry said and turned back out the window. "I have a feeling we'll all be needing a bit of extra care this year."  
  
*** Holly got up early on the first day of classes. She was starting to actually look forward to school. With Sirius and Remus around, she was sure it would be fun.  
  
And God she needed fun. She knew they were in the middle of a war and that she should be doing her part, but she had decided that her part was to keep Harry safe. And sane. Sane was important.  
  
Harry had been a bit.off, after his fourth year. She had kept him from being completely self-destructive during his fifth year. When a Quidditch accident just before Christmas landed her in the Hospital Wing for a month, Harry had been so torn up about nearly losing her. He had really come back to himself. Except he had become rather over protective. Over protective Harry was not fun.  
  
"Potter."  
  
And then there was Seamus. Just thinking about her cute boyfriend made her smile. And Seamus himself was always smiling. Holly had very rarely seen the boy unhappy.  
  
"Potter! Hey Potter! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Holly looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing over her. "Give these out to the first and second years," he said handing her a stack of schedules. "And yours is on top. Snape will want to see you about Potions again, you have a conflict."  
  
"Thanks Draco," she said absently.  
  
The blond nodded and went to the far end of the table to sit with the other seventh years and the sixth year boys. Holly sighed. It was her own fault they excluded her now, she knew. Last year Draco would have insisted she sit with them. "You're one of us, Holly. You can't help what you are."  
  
Of course that was the same thing she told him last year after everything had happened. The simple truth was she wasn't one of them. She couldn't help what she was. They weren't really as bad as the Gryffindors thought though. Holly had to defend her self to her friends in both houses more than once.  
  
After Holly passed the schedules down to their owners, she finally glanced at her own. A side from her regular subjects, Holly had taken up Divinations, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Ruins. Sixth year Divinations and Seventh year Potions were being held at the same time. Unlike Harry, Holly was an extremely skilled potions brewer. And during her year alone with Aunt Petunia, Holly had read everything she could about magic. She had gotten some books in Diagon Alley too. On the day Hagrid took them.  
  
"Miss Potter," she a low voice behind her.  
  
Holly turned and smiled up at her Head of House and Potions Master, Professor Snape. "Good morning Professor," she said brightly.  
  
Snape scowled at her. "I have been informed that there may be a problem with you classes."  
  
"Yes sir," Holly said trying not to smile at the man. Nothing annoyed him so fast as her smiling at him. "It looks as if I drop Divinations there shouldn't be a problem. I do have two other electives."  
  
"There may be another way." Snape began.  
  
"No," Holly said firmly. "I don't want to mess about with time. I have enough problems keeping things straight."  
  
"But I do understand that you are rather gifted in Divinations," the surly Professor answered. "It would be a shame to fall behind. You are a year ahead in Potions."  
  
"And I like being so," Holly answered. "We're just really getting into things I don't know! At least I didn't at the end of last year. Besides, I really don't like Divinations. It's the worst class I have."  
  
"Very well," Snape said. "I shall see what I can do."  
  
"Thank you sir," Holly called after his retreating form.  
  
Watching Snape leave, she caught sight of a curly dark blond head entering the Hall next to a curly black haired head. Holly got up, breakfast forgotten, and went over to see Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Hey guys!" she called  
  
Seamus smiled and embraced her. "Hey yourself," he said before kissing her. "Mmm, sausage for breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, it was good too," she said.  
  
"So Holly," Dean said trying to make small talk with is best mate's girl, "got your schedule already then?"  
  
"MmmHm," she nodded. "I might not be having Potions with you lot though."  
  
"Why?" Seamus asked, starting to walk over to the Gryffindor table, Holly in tow. "Did they finally realize you're a year below us?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, Seamus," she said. "And no, I could still kick your sorry arse in that class. No, sixth year Divinations is at the same time. I told Professor Snape I'd rather take Potions though. He's seeing what can be done."  
  
Holly settled in at the Gryffindor table between Seamus and Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione were across from them and Dean was on Seamus' other side.  
  
"So you're trying to get out of another class with me?" Ginny asked. "Gee, some friend you are."  
  
"Really Hol-lil," Harry said helping himself to more toast, "I'd love to not be shown up by my little sister in class for once."  
  
"Oh yes," Holly said rolling her eyes. "Mr. I'm-So-Great-Every-Teacher-But- One-Loves-Me. Don't get pissy with me just 'cause Snape likes me and not you."  
  
"Snape doesn't like anyone!" Ron said.  
  
***  
  
Holly remembered the day in early June she got her OWL results. It  
was a Saturday. There was a Hogsmeade trip on that weekend. The  
enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall showed the sky was blue with white  
puffy clouds, perfect for it. She had been sitting at the Slytherin  
table reading again. Draco was sitting at the head of the table just  
to her left.  
  
"Potter, don't the OWLs come back today?" he asked.  
  
"Hmm," she said turning a page.  
  
"She's probably got the best scores," said Brice Hadley, a boy in her  
year who played chaser for her Quidditch team.  
  
"Of course she has," Blaise Zabini said from the seat next to her.  
"She's the smartest witch in the school. I bet she out does that  
mudblood Gryffindor."  
  
"Blaise dear," Holly said without looking up, "You do realize that  
that 'mudblood Gryffindor' is my friend, don't you?"  
  
"Momentary weakness, I'm sure," he said.  
  
Holly finally put her book down and glared at him. "For the past five  
years?"  
  
"So you're taking your time coming around," he said. Holly felt a  
hand on her knee. "You'll soon see your better than them."  
  
"Blaise," Holly said carefully controlling her voice, "if you don't  
remove your hand from my knee you shall find it missing!"  
  
Blaise took his hand back as though burned and the other students  
laughed, or in some cases, smirked at him. Before Holly could go back  
to her book, post owls began to fill the Great Hall. As she looked  
up, excitement flashed in her eyes so briefly only Draco caught it.  
  
A large brown barn owl landed on her shoulder. Similar birds perched  
on every fifth year. Holly looked across the room for Ginny. Her  
best friend smiled and held up her envelope. The two girls had  
decided ahead of time to open their results at the same time. Ginny  
counted down on her fingers, first holding up three, then two, then  
one, and finally, they tore into the parchment at the same time.  
Holly couldn't help but smiling at her results. She looked to see  
Ginny had a wide grin on her face.  
  
"How did you do, Potter?" Draco asked.  
  
"Very well, thank you," she replied smiling. "If you'll excuse me."  
  
Holly got up to leave followed by several shouts of, 'And how well is  
that?'  
  
Ginny and Holly both got out the Entrance Hall at the same time.  
Ginny jumped up and hugged her friend.  
  
"Twelve!" she said. "I've got twelve OWLs! I've tied Bill and  
Percy!"  
  
"And Harry," Holly said. "And beat Ron by one."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said still grinning.  
  
"Oh, you know," Holly shrugged, "it's just a test. Doesn't really  
matter anyway. It's the NEWTs that are really important."  
  
"Oh Holly!" Ginny said putting her hands to her face. "I'm so sorry.  
I didn't think you wouldn't do as well as I did."  
  
Holly just slightly smiled at friend. "Who says I didn't? Gin, I  
tied Hermione. I've got thirteen OWLs." She smiled broadly. "I've  
got thirteen OWLs!" she screamed now.  
  
The two girls smiled and hugged enthusiastically. ***  
  
"Miss Potter."  
  
"Hmmm?" Holly said wrenching her eyes from the window and her thoughts from the past.  
  
"Miss Potter, please pretend to pay attention," Professor McGonagall said to her fiercely.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Holly said.  
  
"Now as I was saying." the teacher continued.  
  
***  
  
"You'd better watch it, Potter, or you'll lose us House points like that," shot Brice as the sixth year Slytherins left Transfigurations.  
  
"Forget her, Hadley," said another of the boys. "The half-blood doesn't matter. We'll be late for lunch soon."  
  
As they pushed past Holly, she decided she wanted to skip lunch today. Maybe she could go and see how Remus was settling in. Three minutes later, Holly was knocking on the door to Professor Lupin's office.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
Holly opened the door to find Remus had filled his office much as he had in her second year. There were cages and tanks along a wall waiting to house whatever creature Remus was going be teaching.  
  
But he also had pictures now too. Mostly, they were of her and Harry, but there were also a number of the Marauders too. Holly saw one big picture of Remus with her parents and there friends right next to one her and Harry and their friends. The pictures were both taken after a Quidditch match outside the pitch with all the Quidditch players still in full gear. In one picture Severus Snape stood off from the group sneering slightly, in the other, Draco Malfoy was in nearly the same spot.  
  
Holly was staring at the pictures when she said, "Is Sirius around?"  
  
She was answered by a bark, followed by a pop. Remus had a plate of sandwiches and three goblets of pumpkin juices when she turned around.  
  
"What's up, kid?" her godfather asked.  
  
"Just wanted to visit with you guys," she lied taking a sandwich.  
  
"Okay," Sirius said excepting.  
  
Remus on the other hand was a different story. "What's wrong Holly?" he asked.  
  
She smiled weakly. "Okay, I just wanted to see some friendly faces."  
  
"Care to tell us why?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Padfoot, I really don't need you attacking the boys in my class."  
  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing!" she said. "It was just a bad day."  
  
"Fine," Sirius mumbled.  
  
Remus looked at them both pouting with their hands crossed. Suddenly the stoic professor burst out laughing. "I swear, it's like watching you with James, or Rose, Padfoot."  
  
Sirius looked at the girl across from him and smiled.  
  
"Tell me about her?" Holly asked. The two men looked like started by the question. "So many people are gone," she tried to explain. "We should remember them. I've never heard much about my aunt."  
  
"Rose was an amazing girl," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, that's her in the picture next to James," Remus said handing Holly the picture she was looking at earlier. "It was taken just week before she died."  
  
"She was a Slytherin too?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yes," Sirius said smiling. "Rose could out plot any one of us. We always forgot she wasn't in our year, as she completely kept up. It was actually her idea to become animagus for Remus. Rose couldn't stand to see him go through that alone every month. She said there had to be something we could do. And that it would be useful for other reasons."  
  
"She was not unaware of the side benefits," Remus said. "And she loved to tell stories. She wanted to be a writer."  
  
"Her favorite was how she got her name," Sirius said.  
  
"How did she?" holly asked. "I mean since it's my name too. Why did she go by 'Rose' and not 'Holly?' I rather like my name."  
  
"It was your grandmother," Remus said. "When you aunt was born, it wasn't really an easy birth. She had taken a lot of pain potions. Apparently, she wasn't in any condition to name her new daughter. She already picked out the name Rose. Unfortunately, she never told your grandfather what she had chosen. So there's Mr. Potter with a new baby daughter and nurse asking her name, and a semiconscious wife. So he does the logical thing and picks a name."  
  
"Perfectly sensible," Sirius agrees.  
  
"Oh what happened?" Holly asked knowing it had to be bad for the men to be defending her grandfather already.  
  
"Well, your granddad picked a name," Sirius continued for Remus. "He was kind of at loss for how to do it, but he had a wand made of holly. He realized that Holly was a girl's name."  
  
"He didn't," Holly said eyes wide.  
  
"He did," Remus chuckled. "I believe your grandmother's response was, 'You named my daughter after your wand?! For Christ's sake it's a bloody phallic symbol!' Rose said that was the reason your grandparents didn't have anymore children."  
  
***  
  
Holly felt better after her lunch with Remus and Sirius. She was able to ignore her classmates for the remainder of the day. They in turn, ignored her.  
  
As soon as it was time for dinner, Holly practically ran to the Great Hall. She was okay after her lunch with Remus and Sirius, but she really wanted to have an actual conversation with someone else.  
  
She skidded to a stop when she heard a frightened squeak coming from a dungeon classroom.  
  
"Aw, poor little first year half-blood!" sneered Blaise Zabini.  
  
"I, I, I'm not," said the tiny voice of Emily Holden.  
  
"Shit!" Holly swore running back to the room not five feet behind her. "Emily!" she called loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Holly!" the girl practically screamed as the older girl threw open the door.  
  
What Holly saw literally made her sick. Blaise, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing menacingly over Emily who was bound by magical ropes.  
  
Holly stormed over the little girl and stood in front of her as the ropes magically disappeared. She glared up at the older boys. Crabbe and Goyle look dumbly surprised. Blaise looked excited. He smiled at her.  
  
"Merlin's beard Blaise!" Holly said in a rage. "It's her first day. She doesn't know anything yet. Why not pick on someone with a bit more bite?"  
  
"A challenge," he said. "I could have some fun with you, Holly."  
  
"You could try," Holly said. She put a hand protectively on Emily and shoved the girl further behind her.  
  
Blaise put his hand on her face. Holly jerked away. Blaise sneered at her. "What? Not good enough for you? You need a perfect Gryffindor? Because you know how they see Slytherin girls."  
  
"Get out of here, Blaise," she warned, voice low and cruel.  
  
"Maybe they're right, then?" Blaise said grabbing her roughly.  
  
Holly kneed him in the groin.  
  
"I've told you before not to touch me," she said sweeping Emily away.  
  
Neither Crabbe nor Goyle seemed to know what to do the girls were out of the room before the brutes even turned. The first thing Holly saw was Draco Malfoy standing coolly opposite the door, leaning against the wall and looking in at what was happening.  
  
"You should control them better," she said. "Hurting a first year in their own house? You'll draw attention to yourselves."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "I had wondered what they were up to. That's why I came looking. Luckily you stopped them from doing anything stupid. Is she all right?" Draco nodded at Emily, who ducked further behind Holly. "Apparently not."  
  
"She was just attacked by three seventh year boys," Holly said harshly. "Of course she's not all right. What would you have done if they tried some thing on me and I couldn't help her?"  
  
"They did," Draco reminded. "Or Blaise did at least. And I was here by then. I'd have stopped them if it were necessary."  
  
"Sure you would have Malfoy," Holly hissed, her eyes narrowing. "Tell your cronies that if they ever try anything like that again to another student, especially a Slytherin, they'll have me to deal with."  
  
As Holly lead Emily away, Draco called after them, "What? You'd not run for a teacher?"  
  
"They'd wish I had," Holly called back before disappearing from view.  
  
Read/Review 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Frailty, thy name is woman!"  
--From Hamlet (I, ii, 146) **************************************************  
  
Holly still didn't know what class she was going to be going to after lunch on the first Wednesday of term. She had been waiting for Professor Snape to tell her one way or another, but he still hadn't. Glancing at the Head Table, she saw said professor calmly eating his lunch and scowling at random students. He seemed to sense she was watching and turned to her. But Snape didn't sneer at her, he smirked! She had finally decided Harry was right and the man was just evil. He knew exactly which class she had been approved for and was just trying, very effectively, to annoy her. Then Holly suddenly realized Snape wouldn't be stringing her along if she had to go to Divinations. She looked up at the evil Potions Master and smiled brightly. She would get him back in class. ******************* "Miss Potter!" Professor Snape snapped near the end of their first Potions lesson. Holly raised her head from its position on the desk between Harry and Seamus. Both the Gryffindor boys were still hard at work on the complex first potion Snape had assigned to the Seventh year Advanced Potions class. Holly had finished ten minutes ago and refused to actually help either boy, although she did give instruction from her comfortable perch on her stool. "Yes, sir," Holly answered smiling. "This is not nap-time, Potter," Snape said in a low voice. "You should be working on your Exploding Fluid." "I've finished, sir," Holly said flatly. "You can't have," Snape mutter walking over to her cauldron. Holly noticed both her brother and her boyfriend tensen as soon as their professor approached. She was very amused by this, and the look on Snape's face. He seemed surprised. "Miss Potter," Snape said in a measured tone, trying to hide his surprise at her fast success, "how did you manage to complete such a complex brew so quickly?" Holly looked up at him making her green eyes as big and innocent as possible. "I don't know, sir. It must have been you expert teaching." "Miss Potter," her teacher said in a warning tone. "Well, it really was, Professor," Holly said seriously this time. "I went through the list of ingredients like you said to at the start, but noticed that you had left out the ashwinder venom that our books list. After that I pretty much ignored what you had written on the board and listened to what you said. I finished as soon as you finished giving instruction ten minutes ago." If one were paying attention, they would have notice the corner of Snape's mouth quirk up in a smile, very briefly. "Very good, Miss Potter," he said in an unreadable tone. "Twenty points to Slytherin." "You could have told us Snape was giving wrong information," Ron hissed from behind as soon as the teacher was out of earshot. "But what fun would that have been?" Holly asked innocently. "You've got balls of steal, Hol-lil," Harry said slightly amazed at the way his little sister had stood up to Snape. "I haven't," she said. "I just pay attention. I'm sure 'Moine did the same." "Actually," the Head Girl said from her seat next to Ron, "I didn't. I was listening to Snape's instruction, but got lost when he said to add the ashwinder venom. It was rather hard to follow after that and as it was right near the beginning." She trailed off going pink. "Hermione," Harry said turning to look at his best friend and smirked, "are you saying my little sister beat you in a class?" Hermione frowned and said, "Well, yes." ******************* Holly was enjoying the quite of the Slytherin Common Room. She sat curled up in a big armchair with a book, C. L. Lewis' The Silver Chair. Her copy of the book was worn and beaten because she had read it, along with the other six books of The Chronicles of Narnia, so many times she lost count. Just as she was getting to the point when Prince Rilian begs the Narnians to free him, little Emily came stomping into the room. She was quickly followed by a group of laughing first years. "The mudblood can't even stay on her broom!" one girl said. Emily turned to glare at the girl. Holly saw she had her hand in her wand. Being the only non-pureblood Slytherin in her year, Emily did not need to make any enemies by cursing another student. Holly sighed. "You lot!" she yelled at the first years. "What's going on here?" The group of first years looked up as the Prefect advanced on them. Most of the group cowered, but the girl who had called Emily 'mudblood' looked straight at Holly and said, "Nothing." "Right," Holly said. "A point from Slytherin for each of you picking on a housemate." "You can't!" "I already did," Holly said. "Now, apologize." A course of 'Sorry' was heard from the whole group, albeit grudgingly. Holly nodded. "Good. It's important for you to stick with your housemates. Two points for everyone who apologized." The first years smiled excitedly. Holly tried not to laugh at them. "Now don't you lot have anything to do?" They nodded leaving Holly and Emily standing there. "I could have handled them," Emily said. "I've been reading up on hexes and curses. I'd have made them sorry." "I'm sure you could have, Em," Holly said. "But this way, you haven't made any enemies in the house. You're all going to be here for seven years. It'd be really hard to have them all against you." "But," Emily said before clamping her mouth shut. "But what?" Holly asked. "But you do," Emily said. "You don't have any friends in Slytherin. I know some of the younger students look up to you, and that you're really good at Quidditch, but I've never seen you talking with anyone in your year, or in seventh or fifth year." Holly sighed. "I used to have friends here. I treated them very badly. We aren't a forgiving lot, we Slytherins." "You treated someone badly?" Emily said. Holly nodded. "You remember Dumbledore mention that two teachers died last year? I knew both of them. Professor Figg used to watch my brother and me when we younger. But Hagrid, he rescued us. And I don't exaggerate here. Hagrid rescued us. I remember when he came."  
Holly was huddled on the floor behind the couch. She could see  
Harry's eyes open and watching Dudley's watch. It would be his  
birthday at midnight. Instead of the electronic beep of her cousin's  
watch, Holly heard a loud bang as the door boomed open and fell to the  
floor. A huge man was framed in the door.  
"Sorry 'bout that," he said picking up the door.  
Dudley leapt and tried to cower behind Holly as the gigantic man came  
in. Holly wasn't even as tall as her cousin's shoulder, let alone  
even close to half as wide. She elbowed him in the gut and quickly  
ducked behind the couch. She had lost track of Harry but quickly saw  
he was also hiding until he knew the situation better.  
Her aunt and uncle came down and there was a loud bang. Uncle Vernon  
had a gun! A hunting rifle no less! Her oafish uncle wouldn't have  
clue what to do with that!  
The large man started talking to Dudley. When he addressed Dudley as  
'Harry' the boy managed to stammer out that he wasn't Harry.  
Her brother immediately showed himself. Idiot! A giant bangs down  
the door looking for him so her brother decides to just give himself  
up. Didn't he know enough to stay hidden?  
"Well of course you are!" the giant said. "Where's your sister,  
then?"  
Holly sighed. With as much dignity as she could muster, Holly stood  
from her hiding place. "Right here, sir," she sighed.  
Harry shot her a look that said she should have stayed hidden. He  
wouldn't, she wouldn't, it was that simple. Holly gave him a defiant  
glare before looking back the huge man. He was smiling kindly at the  
pair of them. What ever this man was, it wasn't a threat. That  
settled, Holly smiled back. She decided she rather liked this strange  
man. "Hagrid took us to Diagon Alley that day," Holly said absently. Emily had noticed her staring off as she talked. The first year didn't really know what to say, but she was honored that a sixth year, that Holly Potter, was talking to her like an equal. "Do you remember you first trip to Diagon Alley?" Holly asked. Emily nodded, her eyes wide. "What did you think?" "It was totally brilliant!" Emily said. "It was so, I don't know, magical! And, and." "Right," Holly said. "It felt like everything was finally right with the world. Everything made sense, finally. That's what Hagrid gave me. Harry too, I'd guess. "Last year, when he was killed, well, none of the other Slytherins knew him like I did. They said some very hurtful things. I was, shall we say, less than pleased?" "What did you do?" Emily asked in awe. "Aside from the lecture I subjected them to and the points I took?" Holly asked. A vicious smile slid across her face at the memory. "I'm bit of prankster, Em. Let's see, my trademark is blue hair. I don't know why, but I like blue hair. For some reason, they didn't seem to. One morning they found that none of their clothing was wearable; I had it charmed to fall off. They either had to go about in their nightclothes, or nothing. That one wasn't too well thought out though. What if Crabbe or Goyle had decided to go about naked?" Holly gave shudder of disgust as Emily laughed at her. "But I alienated myself from them. It was easier to focus on my anger at their meaningless words than on the fact that my friend was gone. And we were never really that close. It was more like a temporary alliance than friendship. When I'm useful again, they'll come back." "That's awful," Emily said. "Yeah it is," she said sadly. "But my best friend is a Gryffindor, so I'll get on fine. Ginny wouldn't ever leave me like that. You've got to build friendships, Emily, they don't just appear. I never really wanted to do that with anyone in the house I suppose, except maybe Brice or Draco. They're prats, but they really aren't that bad. Besides, boys get a little better as they get older. "Anyway!" Holly said with false cheer. "Can't do anything about that now, can I? But you just have to keep in mind, Em, that you can't afford enemies in this house. You don't have any defenses to protect you like I do. But if you like, I can teach you to fly." "Really?!!" Emily squeaked. "Really," she said. "We'll start on Saturday." Emily hugged and ran off to her dorm. Holly smiled after her until she noticed she wasn't alone. She turned to see Draco watching from the boy's corridor. "Don't you have anything better to do than spy on two girls?" "Knowledge is power, Holly," he shrugged. "I think you told me that." "So?" "So now I know more about you," he said. "You never told me about what the half-giant did for you." "Yes, well." "And," he said interrupting her, "now I know you wanted me as a friend." Draco put his hand over his heart. "I'm touched." Holly scowled at him. "Prat," she muttered before walking away. ******************* Holly was hanging upside down on her broom staring at Hogwarts. Her lessons to Emily went well, but Holly doubted the first year was ready for the Quidditch team, yet. Watching Emily discover what it's like to really fly, Holly remembered her first time on a broom. Lately, all she wanted to do was forget the pain, to leave it behind. She never seemed to be able to though. Holly was always thinking, usually about something depressing. But flying made everything better. It was the only time she could forget. It was one thing she really had in common with Harry, that they both loved to fly. She liked to imagine that if they had grown up in the Wizarding world, they'd have spent their childhood flying. Their dad would show them how to pull off difficult maneuvers (like the puddle-mud flip that had been giving her trouble lately). Their mum would tut and frown as her two children fly like mad, but always greet them with a smile when they landed. Sirius and Remus would have visited, being perfect surrogate uncles and spoiling them rotten with the best brooms. It would have been perfect. "Hey!" Holly heard a voice call from her right. She flipped up on her broom to see her brother approaching with the Gryffindor team still on the ground. "Hullo," she answered. "Practicing already?" "Well some git in Slytherin always runs her team to the ground, making it harder on us," Harry said. Holly flew a quick loop around him. "Somebody's jealous." "I am not!" Harry answered. "I like the competition." "But you don't like losing. My name looks so good on the Quidditch cup. I plan to have it there again." "You can try, Holly," he said, "but you'll have to find a Seeker better then me." Harry quickly looped her now, and took off her shoe in the process. He held it out to her tauntingly. "Prat!" she screamed. "I like these shoes! Give it back!" "Catch me first!" Harry said. "Or are you afraid your little Nimbus 2001 can't catch my Firebolt?" "You my have a better broom, but I'm a better flyer!" "Prove it!" Harry challenged. ******************* After the broom race, which Holly did win, but Harry said he let her, the Gryffindors had a light practice session with the Slytherin captain watching and criticizing. They finally decided Holly was not helping their practice session and called it quits. Which Holly didn't mind at all. Seamus was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team and this meant they had some unexpected free time together. They had shed they're robes, socks and shoes and done a bit of wading in the lake. The cool water felt wonderful on their feet, but they eventually wandered back to the shore. They were now sitting together under the shade of a large oak tree. Holly was sitting with her back the to tree while Seamus was reclined so his head was resting in her lap. She was absently curling his blond locks around her fingers and watching the water ripple on the lake surface, while he held her other hand and stared at the clouds through the tree branches, or at Holly while she wasn't paying attention. "You know," he said, "you've really got me rapped around your little finger there." Holly smiled and gave his hair a playful tug. "Git." Seamus smiled and followed her gaze out to the lake. At least he started to. Her legs caught his attention. She had her knees bents, so her skirt had slid down exposing more of her thigh than usual. Eyes traveled down the length of her leg to her still bare feet. "Hey what's that?" Seamus asked touching what appeared to be a rose on the outside of her leg, just above her ankle. "That would be a rose," she said. "I see that, but is it, er, tattooed there?" "Very good, Seamus," Holly said grinning. He sat up now and looked at her. "You have a tattoo?" "No, I don't have a tattoo," Holly said. "I have five." "What?" She lifted her other leg and showed him a serpent rapped around her other ankle. "That's a basilisk. I know because I saw one. The rose on my ankle is for my namesake, my aunt. I have a dragon on my lower back, because I like dragons. It isn't really that big. And I actually have a cluster of stars on my right shoulder, three in all, one for each person I've lost, but it's just one design. And what am I forgetting? Oh yes!" She lifted her hair to show him a small lightning bolt tattooed on her neck. "That one should be obvious." "Why would you do that to yourself?" Seamus asked still staring at the drawing on her neck. Holly shrugged. "To piss off my Aunt Petunia. To remind myself of certain things. Because I felt like it. Take your pick," she said letting her hair fall again. "But why? I mean don't they use those horrible needles to." "No," Holly said cutting him off. "Well, Muggles do, but a Wizarding Tattoo parlor doesn't. They just draw and use a spell to keep it there. Dean could probably do it. You just have draw and cast the right spells."  
  
"I'm sure that's exactly what he wants to do," Seamus said skeptically lying back down. "You're weird, you know." "Yes, I do, but you're the crazy one dating me." "True. Did your brother tell you he's all right with everything?" Holly grinned. "Like he had a choice?" ******************* Holly had somehow managed to survive the first week back. Sitting the Slytherin common room, Scratch curled up on her lap, she watched the rest of the house go about their business, seemingly oblivious to her presence, or purposefully trying to ignore her. This was really how she liked it anyway. Unless, of course, she was making them uncomfortable. That was always fun. She was actually doing that now just by her very Muggle-like presence. She was wearing an acid green tee shirt with a little cartoon girl smiling innocently with the words 'We should forgive our enemies, but only after they've been taken out and shot' printed on it. It earned her quite a few subtle stares. As the clock chimed quarter to one, Holly got up and brushed the cat hair off her short white skirt. Scratch hissed at her, unhappy about losing the warm seat. Holly rolled her eyes at the little grey fluffy ball. "Well, I'm going to lunch with Remus and Padfoot. You can come." The cat looked scandalized at the thought of visiting the canines and totted off to parts unknown. Holly snickered all the way to Remus' office.  
  
Holly knocked as she entered the room. "Guys?" "Holly!" Sirius said jumping from behind the door, closing it in the process. He picked her up in a big bear hug and spun her around. Holly shrieked loudly. When he finally put her down, Holly punched his arm. "Don't do that!" Sirius laughed. She heard Harry and Remus chuckling too. She glared at them. "Aw, Hol-lil," Harry said, "don't pout." "Why am I here again?" Holly said absently throwing herself into a chair. "Because," Sirius said, "we need more time as a family." Holly had to laugh at this. "What?" Sirius asked confused. "We just make a sort of and odd family is all," Holly answered grinning. "I mean we have a werewolf in Remus, an escapee from a notorious prison, also known as you, my favorite brother, the Gryffindor Golden-boy, and me, the Slytherin Bitch Queen." Sirius choked on his tea before glaring at Holly. She grinned inanely at him. Harry looked very amused while Remus was obviously trying very hard not to laugh out right. Sirius focused his ire on his werewolf best friend. "And just what do you find so funny?" Sirius demeaned. "The fact that she's right," Remus grinned. "And that's something you or James would have said when we where her age." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four "My words fly up, my thoughts remain below:  
  
Words without thoughts never to heaven go." --From Hamlet (III, iii, 100-103)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Two weeks into term, Holly Potter once again became the Queen of Slytherin. This wasn't because of anything she did. It wasn't because the rift that had developed between her and her housemates had mended, or because she had stopped spending so much time with her Gryffindor friends. No, it was because of simple piece of parchment that was hung one morning in the Slytherin Common Room. It read, in Professor Snape's elaborate script:  
Quidditch Trials On Wednesday, the sixteenth of September, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Holly Potter, will be supervising Quidditch trials. Anyone interested in a spot on the House team should report promptly to the field at three-thirty pm. Miss Potter will have final say over any new team members. All current team members must report and prove they deserve to maintain their status.  
Professor S Snape Holly groaned as soon as she read the notice. Professor Snape had made it very clear that to get on the Quidditch team, you had to be in Holly's good graces. Not that this was new information. It was the same way she had run her Quidditch team for the pervious two seasons, but it should make life more . interesting.  
  
*****  
  
"Can I help you with that, Holly?"  
  
"No thank you," she said to the fifth year boy whose name she couldn't remember.  
  
"Holly, did you need anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"No, that's kind of you to offer," she said politely to another groveling idiot.  
  
"Enjoying the attention, Potter?" Draco asked as he walked ahead of her to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"Oh, ever so much, Dray, thank you," Holly said hiking up the bag full of protective gear she was carrying and running up to him.  
  
He half frowned at the use of the nickname. Holly smiled at having been able to annoy him. And at least Malfoy was useful for keeping the other, more annoying Slytherins away. One glare from Draco Malfoy and they would positively scurry away.  
  
Soon Brice Hadley joined the two teammates. "So what chance do we have, Holly?"  
  
"The same as everyone else," she said. "Why?"  
  
"Just making sure," he shrugged.  
  
"Are you implying I'd be unfair?" she said glaring slightly.  
  
"Not at all," he said raising his hands in surrender. "I like my balls in tacked, thanks."  
  
"Well that's rather vulgar," Holly said.  
  
Draco snorted. "This from the girl wearing a tee-shirt that says 'Yes, but not with you.' Really Potter, what would your dear brother say?"  
  
"Oh shut up you git," Holly snapped, "before I decide I'd rather play Seeker."  
  
"I thought you weren't guaranteed to make the team either," Draco said. "I thought it was every man for himself."  
  
"It is," Holly shrugged. "I could still kick your ass."  
  
Brice smiled. "She probably could, Draco. I'd be careful if I were you."  
  
*************  
  
Holly sighed as she entered the Great Hall. Quidditch trials had gone rather well. Both Draco and Brice had earned their spots on the team. And so had Blaise, unfortunately. Her reserves showed a lot of promise. Emily was actually looking like a promising Seeker. She had beaten everyone but Draco, which greatly impressed the seventh year.  
  
"Not bad for a half-blood," he had said.  
  
It was a lot for him.  
  
Of course, Brice has pointed out that Holly trained her. Holly didn't tell them it was surprise just how well the first year girl did.  
  
All in all, it was good afternoon.  
  
Well except when Holly realized she actually missed the banter that often flew fast and furious between Draco, Brice, and herself. She'd be damned before she apologized to them though.  
  
"Hey Holly!" Ginny said coming up behind her and grabbing her arm. "Come sit with us!"  
  
"Sure, Gin." Holly smiled. "How were your first weeks back? I haven't seen much of you."  
  
"No, you haven't," her best friend chided. "And pretty good. Transfig has me stumped already though."  
  
Holly laughed. "Well, you're talking to the wrong Potter. I'm hopeless at it. Harry's brilliant though."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. I may need it."  
  
Ginny found them empty seats on the end of the table, away from everyone else. "So, how are things with Seamus?"  
  
Holly tried very hard not to blush, but could stop the smile that somehow wound around her face. "Fine."  
  
"Just 'fine?'" Ginny asked. "I heard Ron and Neville talking. Seems that couldn't sleep 'cause a certain Irishman kept moaning your name. Harry finally cast a silencing charm. Supposedly, he said he'd had enough of hearing that stuff about his sister. Ron and Neville thought it was pretty funny though."  
  
"Oh," Holly said rolling her eyes, even though she was bright red. "Great." Then she sighed dramatically. "I've decided I need to tell him about my escaped prisoner godfather. It's only fair after all."  
  
Ginny smiled with a vicious gleam in her eyes. "He should know there's an infamous maniac that'll hunt him down in addition to the Boy-Who-Lived and a werewolf if he does anything to you?"  
  
Holly sighed again. "Yeah."  
  
"You guys get that History of Magic project yet?" Ginny asked graciously changing the subject.  
  
"The family research one?" Holly asked perking up a bit. "Yeah, we got it. Harry did the Potter line last year so I'll just start with his notes and do our grandmother's family."  
  
"You're lucky," Ginny said dismally. "I think my brothers have covered all that type of stuff between the six of them."  
  
"Well then, you should have a complete genealogy to work with. Just pick one ancestor and write about them," Holly suggested.  
  
"I guess." Ginny shrugged. "What's a genealogy?"  
  
"It's a Muggle term for the family line," Holly said.  
  
"Oh well, yeah then. I hate being the youngest," Ginny moaned.  
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as your brother, you know that?"  
  
"Ew, what an awful thing to say!" Ginny said.  
  
"Could be worse," Holly said. "You could be as bad as my brother. And wouldn't that be bloody awful?"  
  
Ginny however, didn't say anything and started poking at her dinner absently.  
  
"Gin? Wouldn't it?" Holly asked. When Ginny didn't answer, Holly groaned. "Oh not again."  
  
"Not what again?" Ginny asked looking up.  
  
"You!" Holly said. "Moping about my git brother."  
  
"Your brother isn't half the git mine is," Ginny said indigently.  
  
"True, but he's still a guy, and therefore a git. You have six brothers. You should know this," Holly reminded her friend.  
  
"I do!" Ginny insisted. "But you have to admit, Harry is less a git then most other boys. I'm sure you'd say the same about Seamus."  
  
Holly looked down the table to where Seamus was sitting with her brother and the other seventh year boys. They were poring over a magazine. Holly's eyes narrowed slightly, wondering exactly what the boys found so interesting.  
  
"Ginny, do you really want to compare my feeling for Seamus to your feelings for Harry?" she asked never taking her eyes off the boys.  
  
"I suppose not," Ginny agreed.  
  
"Come on though," Holly said standing. "Let's go pay them a little visit."  
  
Ginny was a little confused at what cause Holly's change in attitude, but got up to follow her friend anyway. Holly stopped behind the boys. They could hear the conversation clearly.  
  
"That's just bloody beautiful," Harry said.  
  
"I could defiantly go for one of those," Dean agreed.  
  
"She is a beaut, eh?" Seamus said. "And to think I've got one waiting for me at home."  
  
Holly had seemed to have enough and cleared her throat loudly. "What'd you lot have there?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked up and grinned wickedly. "Just a magazine Seamus here brought from home. Nothing a girl would really want to see."  
  
Holly raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Oh? And a paragon of virtue such as yourself is being lead astray?"  
  
"Whoever said I was a paragon of virtue?" Harry asked with a wink at Ginny. "Besides, this happens to be something of which I know quite a bit about."  
  
"Really? It's an article on wanking, then?" Holly asked.  
  
The boys all stared laughing, Neville having choked on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. Ginny seemed to turn an interesting shade of red. Holly, knowing that the youngest Weasley talked to her own brothers that way, figured it was at the though of Harry wanking-off. Seamus took pity on Harry though.  
  
"No, Holly love," he said. "It's on cars. My car actually."  
  
Holly's eyes lit up. "Really? What kind?"  
  
"It's a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT," Seamus said proudly.  
  
Holly grabbed the magazine from the boys. "'67 was the first year for the big block, wasn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Aye," Seamus nodded. "Over for 400 cubic inches and 520 horses of power in that baby."  
  
"Over compensating a bit?" Ginny asked feeling let out of the conversation.  
  
She was, however, ignored in favor of the awesome machine.  
  
"The top speed is 170 mph, 150 in clocked laps," Seamus told his girlfriend.  
  
"That's only just faster then my Nimbus," Holly said absently.  
  
"Well, it's not like it's airborne, or anything," Seamus said defensively.  
  
"It would be if Holly drove it," Harry grinned proudly. "My sister is a total manic! You should have seen her when she got hold of Uncle Vernon's keys. It was fabulous!"  
  
"When was this, then?" Dean asked. "She's only sixteen. She can't drive for another year."  
  
"Actually," Harry said, "after that stunt, she's not allowed to drive as long as she lives under Aunt Petunia's roof. Which I'm sure won't be a moment longer then it has to be. And this was two summers ago. She was only fourteen."  
  
"Merlin, that is a beautiful machine," Holly said, eyes shining staring at the magazine, oblivious to every thing else.  
  
Seamus laughed. "Well, you can have it when I'm dead and gone, how 'bout that?"  
  
"You got a deal mister!" Holly said kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"A deal sealed with a kiss?" Ginny said. "Better watch it Seamus, that's a binding magical contract."  
  
Seamus shrugged. "I'll be dead, what'll I care?"  
  
"Really, Finnagan, bad from to joke about that sort of thing," Ginny said.  
  
"Gin's got a point, Shay," Holly said. "Why don't we go get some air? I could do with a nice stroll around the lake."  
  
Seamus smiled adoringly at her. "Sure. Right after dinner."  
  
"Right, food," Holly rolled her eyes as he commenced shoveling food into his mouth.  
  
*****************  
  
Holly held Seamus's hand as they walked around the lake. The sun was starting to dip low into the sky. They rounded a curve and were able to look across the water at the castle looming before them.  
  
Seamus stopped took a deep breath. "It's beautiful here. We can see practically the whole grounds. The pitch way off to the left, the castle, grand sight that it is, and if you look real close you can just make out Hagrid's hut." Holly stiffened next to him. "Oh Merlin, Hol, I'm so sorry," Seamus said wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"S'alright," Holly muttered leaning back into him. "I have a lot of fond memories of that hut. Not so find as well, I guess."  
  
"Tell me?" Seamus asked gently.  
  
"Do you remember your third year? The whole Buckbeak thing?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Seamus nodded.  
  
"I was sort of there," Holly confessed.  
  
"You were? But they wouldn't have let you," Seamus said.  
  
"Why don't we sit down, Seamus?" Holly said laying her cloak in the ground for them to sit on. "I wanted to talk to you about that night. That's why I asked you out here. I've been meaning to tell you about my family. You really should know about Remus and Sirius."  
  
Seamus frowned. "Sirius Black? But Holly, I already know."  
  
"No you don't," Holly insisted. "Sirius Black is my godfather."  
  
"Your godfather?!"  
  
"And one of my father's best friends, as well," she said.  
  
"But, he, he turned them over to You-Know-Who! He killed thirteen people with a single curse! He tried to kill your brother!" said Seamus in a shocked voice.  
  
Holly smiled and shook her head. "No, he didn't. Sirius is innocent. He's one of the best men I know."  
  
"You know him, then?" Seamus asked skeptically. "You know he's innocent?"  
  
Holly took a deep breath and plowed on. "Yes. I know he's innocent because I've seen Peter Pettigrew, the wizard he was suppose to have killed, alive.  
  
"The day Buckbeak was suppose to be executed, I felt really awful for Hagrid. I finished my last exam that morning, so I went to see Hagrid, which he wasn't happy about. I went anyway. Well I had my dad's invisibility cloak; I sort of nicked it from Harry the night before.  
  
"Hagrid sent me back up pretty quick and I found Harry on his way out of the Divinations exam and was able to give him the cloak. I figured he, Ron and Hermione would want to go see Hagrid too.  
  
"I went to visit Professor Lupin. Remus always told me storied about my dad. Always cheered me up a bit." Holly sighed as she finished.  
  
"I remember you haunted his office that year," Seamus nodded. "Lavender and Parvati would always giggle about your crush on him."  
  
"On Uncle Remy?" Holly giggled. "Oh my, no. No, Harry let it slip that Professor Lupin knew our dad once after his extra lessons on the Patronus Charm. After that, poor Remus couldn't get rid of me. I don't think Harry ever went just to ask about dad, though. I think, at the time, it was a bit more of a sensitive subject for him.  
  
"Anyway, Remus had a way of, um, well there's this magical map that shows people on Hogwarts grounds and Remus had it. We were watching it, for Harry and the others. Well, when they were coming away from Hagrid's we saw them."  
  
"Your brother and the others?" Seamus asked.  
  
"No, Wormtail and Padfoot."  
  
"Professor," Holly said looking at the Marauder's Map, "The Map can't  
show dead people, can it?"  
  
"No, Holly it can't," He answered frowning.  
  
"But, then why is Peter Pettigrew on here with Ron and Harry and  
Hermione?" The twelve-year-old asked.  
  
Suddenly Lupin's eye flew open widely. "Sirius didn't kill Peter.  
He's innocent. Holly, Ron Weasley's pet is a rat, isn't it?"  
  
"I, I think so," she said, head still spinning. "Scabbers, I think  
he's called. Beat up little thing, even missing a toe on his front  
paw."  
  
"Then it's Peter!" he cried. "You remember what I told you? About  
how your dad our other friends wanted to help me? What they did for  
me?"  
  
"They became animagi," Holly said. "And Peter was a rat nicknamed  
Wormtail! And look! Sirius Black is right here by them all!"  
  
"Where?" Lupin asked scanning the map. "Damn, Sirius! Don't do  
anything stupid now!"  
  
"Professor?" Holly asked as he ran to get his cloak.  
  
"I've got to go after them," he told Holly, even as the dot labeled  
'Sirius Black' went barreling for 'Ronald Weasley' and 'Peter  
Pettigrew.' "Stay here, Holly! This could be messy business."  
  
"Can I stay here and watch on the map?" she asked.  
  
Lupin hesitated. "I, I suppose that would be alright. Just stay  
safe, Holly."  
  
Holly nodded and he left. She was watching the grounds very closely  
now. She was trying to figure out why there was another set of dots  
marked for 'Harry Potter' and 'Hermione Granger.' That couldn't be  
right. But one set was following where Ron had gone into the tunnel  
under the Whomping Willow, while the other set was hovering just on  
the edge of the map near Hagrid's hut.  
  
So intent was she on watching these dots, that she didn't take notice  
of another joining her Professor Lupin's office. Indeed, it was  
hovering just behind her.  
  
"Miss Potter," the deep voice of Professor Snape resounded in her ear.  
  
Holly jumped and turned around to face the head of her house.  
  
"Hello, Professor," she said as calmly as she could. She even managed  
a sweet smile.  
  
Snape just raise an eyebrow at her. He set the smoking goblet he was  
carrying down on the table. Snape looked down at Holly, then at the  
map.  
  
"I knew it!" he crowed triumphantly. "I knew Lupin was helping Black.  
Even using the old tunnel. Gryffindor's have no imagination."  
  
Without a backwards glace, he marched out of the room.  
  
Holly noticed he'd left the potion goblet. She quickly realized what  
it was, and that Professor Lupin needed immediately. Holly grabbed  
the map and stuffed it in her pocket, and the goblet, covering it with  
one hand so as not to spill any. She then set out after the Potion's  
Master.  
  
"What are you doing here, Miss Potter?" Snape asked when she'd caught  
him on the lawn.  
  
"Following you," Holly said. She lifted the goblet. "You forgot  
this. And I think Professor Lupin may be needing it tonight."  
  
Holly and to run to keep up with Snape's long striding jog. "Yes, I  
suppose he will. I don't suppose you would be a good little girl and  
leave it to me, while you head back up the castle?"  
  
"Not on your life, sir," Holly said. "Whoever's out there is  
responsible for the murder of my parents and has quite possibly been  
trying to kill my brother. I think it was only shock that caused me  
to stay in Professor Lupin's office when he asked.  
  
"Besides, he told me to stay safe. I'm with a Hogwarts Professor.  
I'm staying safe."  
  
Snape nodded. "Keep your head then, girl," was all he said.  
  
Not another word was spoken until they reached the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Hey! That's my dad's cloak!" Holly said. "I can't believe Harry  
would be so stupid as to leave it laying on the ground like that!"  
  
"Nor can I," Snape said. "But Potter's stupidity is our fortune.  
Come along, Miss Potter, we may need this as cover."  
  
They entered the passage in the small window the tree allowed before  
setting off down the dark tunnel.  
  
Holly was about to poke her head through the trap door and the end of  
the tunnel when Professor Snape pulled her back.  
  
"I'll go first," he snapped. "We still don't know what we're facing.  
You do know about your beloved Defense Professor?"  
  
Holly nodded and whispered, "He's a werewolf."  
  
"Right," Snape nodded. "Remember, there's a werewolf, his friend the  
deranged murder, as well as your insipid brother and his equally  
charming friends."  
  
Holly nodded, the green in her eyes reduced to only a thin band in the  
dark. "W-wands out? And the cloak?"  
  
Snape nodded. "As soon as we're clear."  
  
Her professor went ahead, and Holly waited until she was waved  
forward. The door closed with a dull thud. Holly jumped slightly  
closer to Professor Snape.  
  
He nodded to her in reassurance. Once she seemed to calm down, Snape  
covered them both with the cloak, and sure they were both invisible,  
they began to climb the stairs, following the trail in the dust. All  
too soon, Holly heard voices.  
  
"I've waited twelve years," a gruff voice said. " I'm not going to  
wait much longer."  
  
Holly shivered hearing the voice. This was the madman after her  
brother. No, he didn't kill Pettigrew. Pettigrew was alive. Black  
was innocent. She had to get in there. She had to help Harry.  
  
"All right," Professor Lupin answered, "but you'll need to help me,  
Sirius, I only know how it began."  
  
Professor Snape quickly led Holly through the door. It was a strange  
sight. Professor Lupin was closest to the door, Black was not far off  
from a four-poster with a pale Ron on it. Harry and Hermione were  
standing protectively between Ron and the two men.  
  
Lupin walked past, through the door, while Snape led holly further in.  
They settled against a wall and continued to listen. Holly looked up  
at him quizzically, but he just silenced her with a shake of his head.  
  
"No one there." Lupin said.  
  
He went one to tell the story of the Marauders. Holly had heard most  
of it of the course of the school year. What she hadn't been told,  
she had guessed. He seemed very sincere with his story, and his  
regret at betraying the headmaster.  
  
Finally, Harry asked, "So that's why Snape doesn't like you because he  
thought you were in on the joke?"  
  
"That's right," the professor sneered above her.  
  
Holly looked scared, and she felt very exposed without the cloak. She  
backed against the wall, still clutching the smoking goblet, and her  
wand. She suddenly realized she was just a second year, and her  
opponent was a fully trained wizard.  
  
This is so not good, she thought.  
  
Hermione screamed. Sirius black leapt to his feet. Harry looked  
shocked. From seeing his sister, or his most hated teacher wearing  
his father's invisibility cloak, Holly didn't know.  
  
"Holly," Lupin said, "I thought I told you to stay in my office."  
  
Holly shook her head. "You told me to stay safe. How safe would it  
be with an untamed werewolf roaming around school?" Holly held up the  
goblet. "Professor Snape brought this for you. He almost forgot it  
after he caught sight of what was happening on the map."  
  
Holly took him the potion, which he drank.  
  
"Remus, that's from Snape!" Black growled.  
  
"He has yet to poison me once this year, Sirius," Lupin smiled.  
  
"I should have!" Snape spat.  
  
"Severus," Lupin began.  
  
"Save it Lupin! Miss Potter, over here," Snape barked.  
  
Holly went against the nearest wall, not actually near anyone. Snape  
nodded his approval. Then he began to; well the only word for it was  
rant. Lupin tried to argue with him, to make him see sense.  
  
Snape would have none of it. He bound Lupin with his wand. Black  
tried to leap to his defense, literally, but Professor Snape trained  
his wand on him.  
  
Before Holly could really register what was going on, Harry was  
standing in front of the door, and screaming at Professor Snape, who  
screamed back. That was very odd, as Professor Snape didn't ever  
raise his voice.  
  
Holly looked around the room, both Ron and Hermione had their wands  
trained the unsuspecting Professor. Black's eyes were flickering  
between the bound form of Professor Lupin and Harry.  
  
Holly focused on Professor Lupin, her father's childhood friend, her  
last link to him. Professor Snape had threatened to sic the dementors  
on him, and Black. Then she and Harry would have no one. No one but  
the Dursleys.  
  
"-now get out of the way, or I will make you."  
  
Snape's threat to Harry snapped her back to the present.  
  
"No," Holly whispered.  
  
Both Lupin and Black looked at her. Snape didn't seem to here though.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY, POTTER!" he screamed.  
  
Holly covered her ears, and crouched into a ball. "No," she kept  
repeating.  
  
But Harry, Ron and Hermione had other ideas.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" they shouted together.  
  
Holly gave a little start. She looked up to see her head of house hit  
the wall and land unconscious to her right.  
  
Lip trembling, and eyes leaking uncontrollably, she rushed forward to  
Professor Lupin. She crouched down on one side, with Black on the  
other, both untying the bonds as quickly as possible. She could feel  
Black's eyes watching her. Holly ignored him as she untied Professor  
Lupin.  
  
Lupin stood and smiled down at her while he massaged his wrists.  
Holly, couldn't help herself, she grabbed hold of Lupin around the  
waist and started sobbing. She heard him thank Harry.  
  
"I'm still not saying I believe you," Harry said.  
  
Holly sniffled and looked at him. "But it's true, Harry. It's all  
true. I saw the map. I saw Pettigrew's name!"  
  
Lupin gently pried Holly's arms from his waist. "Ron, hand over the  
rat. Now."  
  
Holly was disgusted at the way Ron defended the rodent. She followed  
the argument that followed silently. She heard about Scabbers being  
sick. The discussion of Hermione's cat. Black looking murderously  
at the rat. Professor Lupin trying to explain. And finally, Harry  
yelling, while Black hung his head in guilt and sorrow.  
  
"I believe him," Holly said quietly after Black had explained his  
side.  
  
"How?" Harry demanded. "How can you?"  
  
"Enough of this," Lupin said. He finally convinced Ron to give him  
the rat. Together, he and Black forced the rat into his true from,  
Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Everything came together after that," Holly said finally looking at Seamus. "He begged for his life after that. You should have seen Sirius when the rat tried to beseech Harry. He never even got to me. Sirius was livid. He and Remus probably would have killed the traitor if Harry hadn't stopped them. I'd have let the rat rot, but I'm not Harry."  
  
Seamus smiled. "Thankfully."  
  
Holly laughed. "Yes well," she smiled.  
  
"So what happened to Pettigrew? Why isn't Sirius free?" he asked.  
  
Holly sighed. "Well, I brought Remus the potion, so he was safe, but I think with the excitement and everything, and Sirius wanting to talk to me and Harry, we sort of forgot about moonrise. Pettigrew was tied up in between Remus and Ron. Ron didn't really like that his pet was a traitor. He seemed to take it rather personally. So when we finally got out, it was moonrise. Remus transformed. Pettigrew used the distraction to transform himself and escape. It all happened so fast."  
  
Holly leaned into Seamus shoulder. "It's all right, love," he said gently. "You know the truth. And you can still catch Pettigrew, can't you?"  
  
"I suppose," Holly said. "But I thought that you should know the lovable shaggy dog is actually the infamous Sirius Black."  
  
"I think I can manage to deal with that," Seamus said.  
  
Holly smiled. "Well, I didn't want you to say anything embarrassing. I've heard you've been having some interesting dreams."  
  
Seamus turned bright red. "You did?" he asked in a squeaky voice.  
  
Holly laughed. "Yes. Don't worry though, love. No one can hear my dreams."  
  
**************************** 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
"A little more than kin, and less than kind"  
  
--From Hamlet (Act I, Scene II).  
  
***********************************************  
  
Holly sighed. It was impossible to track her brother down. Harry wasn't on the Quidditch pitch, in the Great Hall, the Gryffindor Common Room, or the tower at all. And the prat was hogging the Marauder's Map again, so she couldn't just look for him on there. He always had to make life difficult.  
  
Figuring the only place she hadn't looked was the library, Holly headed in that direction. Even if Harry wasn't there, Hermione probably was. The Head Girl should know where Harry was hiding.  
  
It actually didn't take long to spot Hermione, sitting at a table with Ron. Hermione was reading and taking notes. Ron was doodling and stealing glances at Hermione.  
  
"'Lo all!" Holly said seating herself at their table.  
  
"Hey, Holly," Hermione said brightly. "In for a bit of studying?"  
  
"Sort of," she said. "I wanted to get started on my History of Magic project. The family research one. I was looking for Harry so I could see his notes from last year."  
  
Hermione frowned. "Really Holly, I thought you were better than that. You should be doing your own work."  
  
"She's a Slytherin, Hermione," Ron said winking at Holly so she'd know he was joking, "of course she cheats!"  
  
"Ron Weasley!" Hermione began, "I can't believe you'd say something like that, about Holly of all people!"  
  
"Herm, calm down," Holly said. "I'm sure Weasel-boy was kidding. And I'd rather not have to sit here while you two flirt with each other."  
  
"We weren't flirting," Ron said, ears pink.  
  
"Sure you weren't," Holly said dismissing the comment. "Anyway, I want to see his notes on the Potters so I can find out my grandmother's maiden name. I'm researching her family as it'll be easier to get access to Wizarding record's then the Evan's family Muggle records."  
  
"I suppose that makes sense," Hermione nodded. "And I think I saw him and Ginny in here by the Transfiguration section."  
  
"Harry and Ginny together?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione scowled at him. "They are friends Ron. And even if they weren't, if they were something more, just what would you do about it?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. It's just weird. I mean my sister and my best friend?"  
  
"Nothing wrong with that," Holly said. "I think they'd be cute together. After all, Ginny's had a crush on Harry for like, ever. Harry's probably liked Ginny for about two years now."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, looking at Holly like she'd grown an extra head.  
  
"Since Christmas of his fifth year," Holly said. "When I was stuck in the Hospital Wing, they'd both be there all the time. I think they talked while I was out. I'd even hazard a guess that she's part of the reason he came out of the depression he'd worked himself into."  
  
"But, he gave me hell when I told him I liked you that spring," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah and?" Holly said standing up. "Just 'cause he liked your little sister, doesn't mean he was alright with your liking his. And you were the first boy I even let near me like that, so it probably bothered him more that I liked you back. You've always known that Ginny liked Harry. But you don't seem to be able to except that he likes her back."  
  
"Well, why don't I come with you then?" Ron said. "Maybe seeing them together will help me except it."  
  
"They aren't together yet, Ron," Hermione said sensibly. "And you bloody well better not do anything to screw this up for them."  
  
"Did Hermione just curse?" Holly asked as the walked in the direction Hermione indicated.  
  
"I think she did," Ron said. "I like it when she does that."  
  
Holly giggled. "Of course you do. Aw, look at the lovebirds!"  
  
Harry and Ginny were both leaning over a book, apparently reading the same passage. Harry was pointing something out. Ginny had her brow furrowed in concentration. Finally, she looked up and started talking very excitedly. Harry smiled and nodded. She seemed to get it. Then Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. It took a second but both stopped talking and just stared at each other.  
  
"Okay, enough of this," Ron said.  
  
Holly smiled as she followed him over to the couple. It looks like Harry and Ginny are closer then Ron and Hermione to becoming official.  
  
"Harry," Ron said sharply. "Your sister has been looking for you."  
  
"Hi guys!" Holly smiled slyly at Ginny. "Following my advice?"  
  
"Don't I usually?" Ginny grinned back.  
  
"When you don't, you should," Holly winked. "Harry, I need your help with something."  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to look at your notes for the family tree you did last year," she told him. "And how far back did you go anyway?"  
  
"Binns gave the same project again?" he asked. "Sure, no problem. I went back 500 years. After that the sources weren't so reliable. Was there anything specific you want to know?"  
  
"Yes, actually," Holly answered. "Our grandmother's maiden name. Since you did the Potter's I'll do her family."  
  
Harry frowned. "I don't need my notes for that. It's Snape. Our grandmother's name was Eve Marie Snape-Potter."  
  
"As in Professor Snape?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, I never looked," Harry said.  
  
"I guess that's why you just did the Potters," Holly said.  
  
"I really don't want to know how closely related we are to the potion's master," Harry glared. "Although Xerxes Hayes Snape is down as her father. Evelyn Clair Snape and Dion Gregory Snape were also listed as siblings, but they were much older. Aradia Kella Hart-Snape was listed as her mother, but she died two months before Eve was born. Evelyn died on the same day her 'sister' was born. She was eighteen, a year out of school, and unwed. I always thought that was rather odd."  
  
"And I thought you didn't look her up at all," Holly said.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I didn't look up Severus Snape. Xerxes may have had a brother or something."  
  
"But you think Eve may have been Evelyn's daughter?" Holly asked. "Xerxes claimed his granddaughter was his daughter to avoid the shame of it all?"  
  
"That's what I think," Harry said. "Although it didn't really help. He disowned Eve when she was sixteen anyway."  
  
"Why would anyone disown their child?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Because she was too much like her mother," Harry said. "Except Eve was still in school when she got pregnant and she married the father, Adam Potter, before the baby, our dad, was born."  
  
"Your grandmother was sixteen?" Ron said shocked.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Our grandfather was two years older and a Gryffindor. I think it was marrying a Gryffindor that annoyed old Xerxes. Adam had just finished school and he and Eve married that summer. He was a Quidditch player."  
  
"Adam Potter played for Puddlemere, didn't he?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "He was a chaser. Signed right out of school in 1960. He played for them until he died in March of 1976. He was Captain the last six years. He and Eve were killed defending their home from Death Eaters. She was thirty, he was thirty-two. Aunt Rose had been killed in October of '73, so Dad was alone by that time. He was emancipated, and the Potters are an old, rich family, so he was well off until he finished school. Dad was offered a spot both as an Auror and playing for Puddlemere, also right out of school. He took the Quidditch position of chaser like his father, but he worked with Professor Dumbledore and the resistance. Dad and Mum married September 12, 1978. Mum was a medi-witch and totally brilliant. They were only twenty when I was born two years later."  
  
"They were only twenty-one when they were killed," Holly said. "Do you think we'll be that young?"  
  
"Holly!" Ginny yelled. "Don't talk like that. You aren't going to die anytime soon."  
  
Holly shrugged. "People die young, Gin. And it seems like a lot of them are in my family. And we are in the middle of a war."  
  
"Okay, you're being morbid," Ron informed her. "Stop."  
  
"You have to admit," Harry said, "It's a possibility."  
  
"No," Ron said stubbornly, "I don't. Neither of you, or us, are about to die. Right?"  
  
"Right," Harry said slightly dejected.  
  
"Right," Ginny said firmly to Harry before turning to Holly.  
  
The Slytherin shrugged. "If you say so."  
  
****************************************  
  
Holly walked around the halls on her own for a while that afternoon. It wasn't that she like that thought of dying, but it was a realistic possibility. She and Harry were targets, although she was never exactly sure why. It bothered her sometimes to know so little about her own life. Harry had said the same thing a few times. That's why it was weird that he had all the information and hadn't told her.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts?" she heard a deep voice echo down the corridor at her.  
  
Holly turned in a circle, not seeing anyone.  
  
"Hello?" she called. "Who's there?"  
  
Draco dropped down from somewhere above right next to her.  
  
"Holy shit, Draco!" she screamed. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "It'd be something to see."  
  
Holly sighed. She really didn't feel like dealing with Malfoy's crap right now. When he didn't say anything else, she kept walking.  
  
"You've been rather pensive all year," he said coolly walking along with her.  
  
"I have a lot on my mind," she said.  
  
"I've noticed. I'm curious to know what could have you so distracted."  
  
"So it was only morbid curiosity that cause you to ask before?" Holly questioned him.  
  
"Basically," he said in the same detached voice. "What else would it be?"  
  
Holly raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been turning up a lot lately. Any reason?"  
  
"Yes," he said without elaborating. "And you're avoiding my question."  
  
"As you are mine," Holly said.  
  
Draco gave her one of his famous, and rare, half-smiles. "Ah, but I asked first."  
  
"Oh, so we're two now?" Draco didn't say anything. Holly sighed and told him, "I've been thinking about death a lot."  
  
"Understandable," the blonde nodded. "We are in the middle of a war. You have just lost someone close to you. You're family has been effected by this battle quite a bit. Frankly I'm surprised you're not suicidal."  
  
"I am far too much a Slytherin to be suicidal," Holly said.  
  
Draco chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing. We do have a healthy sense self-preservation. You have been known to ignore that, though."  
  
"Only where my family is concerned," Holly said. "It's sort of like an extended sense of self-preservation. They are a part of me. You saw how bad off I was after Hagrid."  
  
"Ah, yes," he said. "The first time I was truly on the receiving end of your temper. But I think I looked good with blue hair."  
  
"You think you look good no matter what," she snorted.  
  
"But I do," Draco said almost pouting. "You haven't pranked anyone yet this year."  
  
"Maybe I'm outgrowing it. Maybe I'm just starting to take after a different side of the family." Holly began thinking how serious Professor Snape was. He had a very dry sense of humor that he rarely chose to exercise.  
  
Holly looked up and was about to comment when she noticed Draco had led her to a different part of the school. Instead of the dark, rarely used halls she had been wandering, he led her back to a main wing of the castle. They were actually right near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and Remus's office.  
  
There was a loud bark. Holly saw Snuffles running down the hall at the two of them. The dog barked again and jumped up on her, licking her face. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics.  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll be fine now," Draco said. "I'm sure Lupin's dog will look after you."  
  
The 'dog' now sat quietly wagging his tail at Holly side. He was watching her and Draco very closely now.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Holly shouted.  
  
"Of course I didn't," he said. "And I'm sure you won't listen if I told you not to go wandering around deserted hallways on your own, so I won't bother. I won't even tell you to be more careful, if you need to be. I'd hate to see anything happen to you, Holly. We need our Quidditch Captain in one piece after all."  
  
Holly watched him walking away with a thoughtful frown.  
  
"He's been acting weird lately," she told her companion.  
  
Snuffles only shook his shaggy head. Holly just shrugged it off.  
  
"Remus in his office?" she asked. "I wanted to talk to the two of you."  
  
Snuffles barked and started running back down the hall. Holly looked back in the direction Draco had disappeared to. Sighing, she followed the canine from of her godfather. Maybe he and Remus could give her some answers.  
  
*************************************************** Holly stepped out into the late afternoon light and breathed deeply. October was fast approaching and it showed in the air. She wanted to take a walk and clear her head before heading back to the library to work on her History of Magic project, which seemed to consume large quantities of her time in the past week. Seamus had complained loudly of this the last time she saw him and Holly had had to take drastic measures to get him to stop. Drastic, but enjoyable.  
  
She was expecting to find the courtyard deserted this close to dinner. That's why seeing a familiar messy black haired boy sitting by the fountain surprised her.  
  
"Hey Harry," she greeted him. "You're looking awfully pensive."  
  
"You aren't the only to have there thoughtful moments," he said.  
  
"So what are you thinking about?" Holly asked sitting next to him.  
  
"Your eleventh birthday actually," Harry said. "I think that was the first time I really noticed her."  
  
"Oh," Holly said knowledgably.  
  
"I remember you were really embarrasses by all the attention," Harry continued. "And Ron and the twins and I were all there, but then I noticed Ginny wasn't. It was weird since you two couldn't be separated for that entire month."  
  
"Like you and Ron," Holly nodded. "I was really grateful to have another girl around. I remember telling Gin this on my first night there. She said she was too. And that was it."  
  
Harry laughed. "Funny what can cause kids to become friends. For me and Ron it was corn beef sandwiches and not having money for sweets."  
  
"So why are you thinking about this now?" Holly asked. "It was six years ago."  
  
"Well, I realized Ginny was avoiding the party because of me," Harry frowned. "Did you notice she put her elbow in the butter dish that first morning we turned you?"  
  
Holly laughed. "And she squeaked and ran away when you said hello. That's why it took until that night for us to really talk. I thought any girl with a crush on you must be nutters."  
  
"Oh, ha-ha," Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Holly shrugged. "Well, I was right, she is nutters. It's alright though. So are you. I think it'll work out just fine."  
  
"What will work out just fine?" Harry asked genuinely puzzled.  
  
"Oh honestly!" Holly mimicked Hermione. "What are you out here moping about? You and Ginny, of course."  
  
"There is no 'me and Ginny.'"  
  
"Well, whose fault is that?" Holly asked sharply. "You obviously like her. And the girl adores you. If you would just stop being a git and ask her out it wouldn't be a problem. She's far to shy to ask you, even if she has come out of her shell a bit from her butter dish-days."  
  
Harry smiled slightly. "She was cute then, wasn't she?"  
  
Holly sighed. "You're as bad as her."  
  
Now Harry grinned at his sister. "Really?"  
  
Holly nodded silently.  
  
"So what brought you out here, Hol-lil?" Harry asked having talked enough about his prospective love life.  
  
"Taking a brake from the library. I'll have that project done by the end of October at this rate," she said.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow. "Find anything interesting?"  
  
Holly shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, two things actually. Professor Snape's father is one Dion G. Snape."  
  
"So we are related to the greasy git? Great." Harry said without enthusiasm. "Was the other thing as good?"  
  
"Well, I was looking into who could have fathered Eve if Evelyn was her mother. It seems she was a very popular Slytherin in her day. Evelyn was top of all her classes. I even managed to find a picture of her. There's a boy in it. His name came up a lot near her hers in the Hogwarts records."  
  
"Well, who is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Holly took a faded picture out of her pocket. In it was the woman Harry believed was their great-grandmother standing next to a young Tom Riddle.  
  
"Holy shit," Harry swore under his breath. 


End file.
